Polvere nel vento
by Liljn
Summary: Collezione di One shot. "Sarebbe passata. Quella alienazione … quel silenzio … doveva solo resistere un po'. Poi Naruto lo avrebbe perdonato, e allora sarebbe tornato tutto come prima. Meglio di prima. Avrebbero dimenticato quella idiozia sentimentale, e sarebbero tornati alla loro vecchia relazione di rivali e migliori amici. Lui … lui sarebbe tornato. Lui tornava sempre."
1. Polvere nel vento

**Polvere nel vento**

\- Allora ci vediamo domani!

Naruto rise, come al solito, agitando la mano in risposta ai saluti dei suoi stupidi amici che erano venuti a trovarlo per blaterare di stupide cose prive di importanza. Aveva riso in giardino, prima, mentre seduti sull'erba, mangiavano i biscotti portati da Hinata, pianificando la giornata libera che Tsunade aveva dato inaspettatamente loro. Aveva riso dopo aver messo il broncio, come sempre, mentre loro lo prendevano in giro perché aveva finalmente imparato come essere un ospite quasi modello.

Le sue labbra si erano tirate in un sorriso dannatamente forzato solamente quando i suoi amici avevano sfidato il suo silenzio domandandogli se lui avrebbe partecipato. Sasuke per tutta risposta aveva fissato gli occhi improvvisamente neutrali di Naruto e aveva ignorato la domanda continuando a bere il proprio tè sull'engawa, facendo inarcare un sopracciglio a Sakura.

Naruto aveva ripreso a ridere subito dopo, quando per evitare la domanda che la loro compagna aveva pronta sulla punta delle labbra, aveva tirato fuori un ricordo particolarmente divertente del periodo in cui lui non c'era stato. Aveva continuato a ridere e ridere, spandendo tutto intorno a sé calore e gioia di vivere, ignorando bellamente il fatto che lui lo aveva fissato con occhi cupi tutto il tempo.

Naruto rideva. Rideva sempre.

Con gli altri, Naruto rideva sempre.

Sasuke strinse le labbra, ritirandosi all'interno della casa. Non voleva vedere quello che sarebbe successo quando Naruto avrebbe smesso di ridere. Non voleva vedere la sua espressione chiudersi in una imitazione fin troppo accurata della sua. Non voleva assistere alla materializzazione di quello che oramai da settimane era diventata la maschera che Naruto indossava _per lui_.

Poteva con facilità immaginare, cosa sarebbe successo non appena gli stupidi amici del Dobe fossero stati fuori vista, pensò Sasuke lasciandosi cadere con un sospiro sul divano.

Naruto avrebbe abbassato la mano con cui stava enfaticamente salutandoli, poi avrebbe girato le spalle alle figure ormai di schiena e avrebbe smesso di sorridere.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando il capo allo schienale.

Il suo volto si sarebbe scurito, le labbra si sarebbero tese in una linea sottile. Gli occhi si sarebbero offuscati, passando dal brillante azzurro cielo che una volta era sempre puntato verso di lui, ad un blu freddo.

Sentì la porta aprirsi e subito dopo chiudersi con un rumore secco e ovattato che fino a qualche settimana prima sarebbe stato sicuramente quello di un infisso sbattuto, seguito da un urlo a caso che avrebbe informato anche i morti che aleggiavano ancora in quella casa che Uzumaki Naruto era entrato.

Raccolse un rotolo dal tavolino davanti a sé, e si impegnò a fingere di essere interessato al suo contenuto, mentre ascoltava attentamente i rumori che Naruto stava producendo.

Calcolò i singoli passi del biondo, senza alzare gli occhi.

Due passi, e sarebbe entrato in casa.

Quattro passi. La prima stanza degli ospiti, dove sua madre avrebbe ricevuto i visitatori, e che era l'unica che loro usavano quando qualche coraggioso decideva di sfidare la sua minacciosa presenza.

Nove passi. Il corpo che si gira verso sinistra. Il fusuma … eccolo. Ascoltò il rumore attutito dei piedi sul pavimento, mentre Naruto entrava e oltrepassava il salotto diretto con ogni probabilità in cucina. Ignorandolo e lasciandolo a fissare un paesaggio che fino a poche settimane prima aveva ritenuto impossibile vedere.

La sua schiena.

Sasuke strinse le dita attorno al rotolo che stava fingendo di studiare.

Naruto gli aveva voltato la schiena.

Naruto non gli parlava più.

Naruto non gli sorrideva più.

Chiuse gli occhi, per ritrovare l'equilibrio che sentiva instabile ormai da tempo.

Era giusto così.

Era stato ben cosciente che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Gli sarebbe passata.

Non poteva essere diversamente.

Naruto non era per il rancore. Gli sarebbe passata. Lo aveva perdonato anche per aver desiderato di ucciderlo, no? Quella cosa … era solo temporanea.

Sarebbe passata.

Quella alienazione … quel silenzio … doveva solo resistere un po'.

Poi Naruto lo avrebbe perdonato, e allora sarebbe tornato tutto come prima. Meglio di prima. Avrebbero dimenticato quella idiozia sentimentale, e sarebbero tornati alla loro vecchia relazione di rivali e migliori amici.

Lui … lui sarebbe tornato. Lui tornava sempre.

«No» gli sussurrò una vocina all'orecchio «sei tu che torni sempre. Lui non lo ha mai fatto». La ignorò come aveva già fatto decine di volte in precedenza, alzandosi dal divano e avanzando lentamente nella casa della sua infanzia, che lui e Naruto avevano rimesso in sesto dopo la guerra e che condividevano da allora, quando il suo futuro era ancora incertamente affogato nel limbo della politica.

Arrivato alla porta della cucina, si appoggiò allo stipite, incrociò le braccia e studiò il suo ... migliore amico.

Naruto stava bevendo. La sua sacca delle armi era sul tavolo. Lui aveva indosso la tuta. C'era solo una spiegazione a quei fatti.

Aprì la bocca prima di pensare. – Dove vai?

Da quando Naruto non gli parlava più, aveva iniziato a farlo lui.

Naruto si irrigidì, abbassò il bicchiere che aveva in mano, e gli rispose senza girarsi. – Ad allenarmi. – Il tono era asciutto.

Strinse i denti. Odiava quel tono. Odiava che lui non lo guardasse più negli occhi. Odiava che evitasse il contatto più casuale con lui. Quello non era Naruto. Non il Naruto che lui … Non Naruto! Eppure era da quella discussione, che quel tono freddo e distante compariva ogni volta che costringeva Naruto a parlargli. Era da quando avevano litigato, che Naruto non era più Naruto, con lui.

\- A quest'ora del pomeriggio? – ghignò sforzandosi di mantenere almeno lui il solito atteggiamento. – Manca poco più di un'ora al tramonto.

Il Naruto con cui aveva litigato negli ultimi cinque anni, avrebbe messo il broncio, cominciando a giustificare la sua scelta in tono offeso. Lo avrebbe chiamato "Teme" e magari gli avrebbe detto che non aveva voglia di rimanere a casa con lui, dopo che lo aveva fatto arrabbiare così tanto.

Il Naruto che lo fissava ora, invece, non disse nulla, limitandosi a portare di nuovo il bicchiere alle labbra.

Maledizione. Maledizione. Maledizione!

Si staccò dalla porta e andò ad aprire il frigorifero. - Pensavo di cenare presto, questa sera, visto che domani avete deciso di partire praticamente all'alba. Se vuoi allenarti un po', fallo in giardino.

«Teme! Allora stavi ascoltando! Potevi pure spiaccicare una parola, cavolo!» pensò intensamente la frase che voleva sentire, augurandosi che l'altro la vocalizzasse davvero.

\- … Non serve. Non ho fame. – la voce di Naruto era distante.

«Maledizione.»

\- Ne avrai quando finirai, D … -/- Ho detto che non serve. – scattò seccamente lui, per poi continuare con tono più pacato, come se si stesse sforzando di controllare se stesso. - Tornerò tardi. Mangia per conto tuo.

\- Vengo con te. Non vorrei mai che idiota come sei ti addormentassi al campo di allenamento. – si sentiva patetico. Era scappato da quel ragazzo per tre anni. Poi aveva respinto il pensiero di riconoscere di essergli amico per un altro anno, e di essergli … affezionato per un altro ancora. E ora … ora elemosinava il suo tempo e la sua attenzione solo perché Naruto aveva iniziato a ignorarlo ed era arrabbiato con lui.

\- NO.

\- Nar … -/- Ho detto di no. Non ho voglia di compagnia.

"Non la tua", era la conclusione implicita.

\- Non ti pare di avermi evitato abbastanza? – scattò infastidito. Perché non riusciva a capire? Lo aveva fatto per … LUI.

Il rumore secco di vetro infranto lo colse di sorpresa. Gli occhi rossi che si voltarono verso di lui fissandoli con … qualcosa di molto simile all'odio, lo pugnalarono al cuore.

\- Non … provocarmi, Sasuke. – ringhiò con la voce che aveva sentito uscire tante volte dalle proprie labbra, la persona che meno gli ricordava se stesso. – Non ti eviterò mai abbastanza, visto come stanno le cose.

Uscì così, dalla casa che i loro … _carnefici_ avevano stabilito dovessero condividere. Per tenere sotto controllo il potenzialmente pericoloso Uchiha, passata reale minaccia, probabile futuro pericolo.

Sasuke, scivolando lentamente contro il mobile della cucina fino a sedere a terra, ricordò quanto era stato felice e soddisfatto Naruto di quella "precauzione" suggerita da Kakashi, al tempo. Lo era stato anche lui, segretamente.

Che ironia. Quelle persone non avrebbero mai immaginato che la concessione che avevano fatto sarebbe diventata entro cinque anni una condanna peggiore della morte, per entrambi.

Ora Naruto lo odiava.

Ma sarebbe passato, bastava sopportare quel clima così … da Uchiha e poi avrebbe riavuto il suo rumoroso, fastidioso, ingombrante, gioioso e comprensivo amico. Non poteva durare, no?

Avevano avuto una discussione. Non aveva mica ucciso qualcuno!

Naruto non sapeva odiare. Non a fondo. Non come lui. Non _lui_.

Prima o poi avrebbe smesso. Prima o poi …

Fissò il pavimento tra i propri piedi, mentre una piccola risata amara gli si strozzava in gola.

Già … prima o poi.

Peccato che se pure Naruto era una persona fondamentalmente buona e comprensiva, era pure la persona più cocciuta del pianeta. Se decideva di fargli pagare tutto in una volta, tutto quello che aveva sofferto per causa sua …

Sarebbe riuscito a resistere, fino a quel momento?

_\- Sas'ke._

_Lo aveva chiamato con un tono così serio, che lui si era girato e lo aveva fissato, sorpreso._

_Avevano appena superato i confini del quartiere Uchiha, dopo essere finalmente usciti dall'ospedale dove lui era rimasto bloccato per due settimane da diverse ferite che si era procurato nell'ultima missione che avevano portato a termine, e non vedeva l'ora di arrivare a casa e riposare la gamba. Aveva ancora i rimproveri di Sakura che gli fischiavano nelle orecchie, e l'esperienza tristemente non nuova di essere stato importunato da metà del personale del nosocomio, aveva gravemente leso e reso pericolosamente più raggiungibile il confine che separava il sé tollerante verso la dannata umanità al sé che ne voleva almeno una parte due metri sotto terra o bruciata in cenere ai suoi piedi._

_Dire che era nello stato d'animo di sopportare inutili chiacchiere sotto il Sole e in piedi, insomma, sarebbe stato il più grande fraintendimento della storia._

_\- Che c'è. – aveva sibilato impazientemente, visto che dopo il suo nome, Naruto non aveva detto altro._

_Naruto aveva stretto le labbra e i pugni lungo i fianchi e lo aveva fissato con un'espressione che si abbinava perfettamente al tono con il quale lo aveva chiamato prima._

_Assottigliò gli occhi, poco disposto a portare pazienza con l'idiota. Era stanco. La gamba gli faceva male. Le costole gli bruciavano. E lui si metteva a fare i capricci? Pensava forse che non avrebbe potuto rimetterlo al suo posto mezzo acciaccato come era? … Sospirò internamente. Per la verità era davvero troppo acciaccato per venire alle mani col Dobe. E non aveva voglia di rischiare di perdere e subirne poi le conseguenze per mesi._

– _Che c'è Dobe? – aveva ghignato, allora, sforzandosi di atteggiare il proprio corpo in una posizione strafottente. Burlandosi di lui, avrebbe provocato la solita reazione furiosa e in quel modo l'avrebbe potuto liquidare in mezzo minuto a parole, senza sforzo alcuno. - Non mi dire che hai quella faccia patetica perché hai finalmente realizzato che sono migliore di te e senti la necessità di dirmelo. Lo sapevo da quando avevamo dodici anni._

_Lui lo aveva fissato con occhi così seri e scuri, che il tentativo di digressione gli era morto sulla curva delle labbra. – Oi, Dobe. Non occorre mica prendersela così tanto._

_\- Sas'ke. – lo aveva ignorato. – Hai rischiato di morire._

_Sasuke aveva ammiccato. Che gli antidolorifici gli stessero facendo uno strano effetto? Inclinò la testa di lato, sforzandosi di leggere quel Naruto così estraneo. – In tutte le missioni si rischia di morire, anche la più semplice. Dovresti saperlo Naruto._

_Gli occhi azzurri si erano spalancati di … paura, cogliendolo alla sprovvista. Una mano si era alzata nella sua direzione, non nel consueto gesto di accusa, ma quasi in una … supplica. – Non è la stessa cosa! Quel colpo era diretto a ME!_

_\- … E allora? Qual è il problema, scusa?_

_\- Qual è il problema? Qual è il problema!? Non avresti dovuto metterti tra quel ninja e me! Non avresti neppure dovuto essere in quella missione! Ecco qual è il problema!_

_\- Oh, andiamo! – aveva protestato con fastidio. – Non c'era il minimo pericolo che quel colpo mi uccidesse! Perché la fai tanto lunga?_

_\- "A me" non avrebbe fatto molto! Invece tu eri già ferito!_

_Sasuke sgranò gli occhi, e poi si mise a ridere, fermandosi quasi subito per l'acuto dolore alle costole che l'atto gli provocò. – Per questo te la sei presa tanto? – chiese tenendosi il torace - Non ho pensato, va bene? Prima che potessi valutare l'effettiva pericolosità di quell'uomo, il mio corpo si è mosso da solo. La prossima volta cercherò di non … -/- Non deve esserci una prossima volta! Non doveva esserci neppure questa, lo hai dimenticato? Tu non vuoi questo, da me!_

_Sasuke era rimasto senza parole per un lungo istante. _«_Oh, merda._»_ Aveva pensato confusamente, _«_Proprio adesso? Non poteva avere almeno la grazia di aspettare che non fossi impossibilitato ad andarmene? Doveva riaprire proprio ora questo argomento?_»

– _Qu … Non ha nulla a che fare "questo" con "quello"! È puro istinto! È quello che ci ha insegnato Kakashi, ricordi? Proteggere il proprio compagno di squadra!_

_\- NO! Ma non capisci? Sono le tue stesse azioni che ti contraddicono! Perché non ammetti semplicemente il motivo per cui lo hai fatto?_

_Infastidito, Sasuke aveva voltato le spalle al biondo e aveva cercato di andarsene prima che le parole che stava cercando di evitare da settimane uscissero per sbaglio dalla bocca di qualcuno. – Sei assurdo. E io sono troppo stanco per ascoltarti blaterare di stupidaggini._

_\- Io sono innamorato di te._

_L'affermazione era arrivata così prevedibile che quasi Sasuke si stupì di sorprendersene. Erano mesi, ormai, che Naruto cercava di avere quella discussione con lui. Per mesi era riuscito ad evitare la tempesta, distraendolo oppure evitando che si arrivasse alle dichiarazioni vere e proprie. Aveva pure ammesso di volergli bene come amico, per zittirlo._

_\- E tu sei innamorato di me._

_Sasuke chiuse gli occhi. Lentamente. La constatazione era quasi un'accusa._

_\- Non dire sciocchezze. – replicò senza voltarsi. _«_Ti prego, ti prego. Per una volta nella vita, lascia stare._»

_\- Non sono sciocchezze. È la realtà._

_\- È solo la tua fantasia. Leggi troppo nelle tue stesse emozioni. E soprattutto nelle mie azioni. Al massimo puoi dire che ho fatto quello che ho fatto nell'ultima missione perché non mi fidavo che tu ne uscissi vivo senza il mio aiuto._

_\- Forse ci leggevo troppo all'inizio. Ma ora … -/- Smettila. Noi siamo amici._

_\- È quello che continui a ripetere ogni volta che io cerco di avere questa conversazione con te. Ma più tu lo ripeti meno io ne sono convinto! Fino ad ora ti ho permesso di guidare la nostra vita nel silenzio di questa relazione ambigua, ma ora … ora saresti potuto morire, Sasuke! Morire, capisci? Hai insistito a venire in questa missione pericolosa con me, e ti sei fatto ferire più gravemente di quello che già eri per proteggermi! E allora che ne sarebbe stato di noi? Che ne sarebbe stato dei nostri sentimenti? Se uno dei due morisse senza che fossimo stati sinceri … che cosa resterebbe all'altro? Quanta felicità stiamo sprecando per il tuo cocciuto … - le parole morirono sulle sue labbra quando Sasuke si girò a fissarlo con occhi gelidi._

_\- Non ci sono sentimenti di alcun genere, Naruto. Tu vedi sempre quello che vuoi vedere nelle mie azioni e nelle mie parole. Vuoi che ti dica perché sono voluto venire in missione con te? Perché qui mi annoio a morte e mi sento in gabbia. Vuoi che ammetta che mi sta bene tollerare la tua compagnia piuttosto che stare in una casa piena di fantasmi da solo? Ok. Lo ammetto. Temevo che con la tua mancanza di disciplina incasinassi la missione e rovinassi non solo la vita pacifica che finalmente ho ottenuto, ma anche il villaggio che mi deve un cambiamento che ancora non esiste._

_Avanzò di un passo, prima di sferrare il colpo finale della da tempo pianificata distruzione dei sentimenti del suo … migliore amico. - Lascia che ti illumini sul perché ho sempre cercato di evitare di avere questa conversazione con te, Dobe. L'ho fatto perché se avessimo avuto questa conversazione, avrei dovuto dirti chiaro e tondo che "lo so" che mi ami. Lo ho sempre saputo. Anche prima che tu te ne rendessi conto. Solo un idiota come te non lo avrebbe visto._

_Fece una pausa mentre il rossore inondava l'intera faccia dell'altro. Doveva fermarsi. Era ancora in tempo. Poteva dare la colpa all'antidolorifico e all'irritazione, e posticipare la chiusura di quel capitolo della vita di entrambi magari a un vago "mai". Poteva dare a Naruto un altro po' di tempo per lasciar perdere quell'inutile sentimento che pensava di provare verso di lui. Magari se avesse svicolato abbastanza a lungo, sarebbe arrivata una ragazza bella e buona, perfetta per un futuro Hokage, che gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare che un tempo aveva pensato di sprecare la vita con un essere incasinato e cupo come lui._

… _No. «No.», pensò. Erano solo scuse. Era meglio finirla lì. _

_Doveva continuare. Doveva. Per il futuro di entrambi, doveva continuare. – Non volevo trovarmi nella scomoda situazione di dirti che non ci potrà mai essere altro che amicizia tra di noi. Mai. Capisci? E non volevo dirtelo perché comunque noi saremo costretti a vivere insieme per ancora molti anni, e non volevo complicare le cose inutilmente. Ho cercato di fartelo intendere, Naruto. Ma tu non mi hai dato ascolto. Io non ti amo. E mai ti amerò. Non desidero possedere il tuo corpo, e di certo non ci tengo al tuo cuore. Sei un buon compagno di team, lo ammetto. Sei un rivale che riconosco, nonostante non ti affiderei il mio pesce rosso, se ne avessi uno. Sei anche un tollerabile coinquilino, anche se potresti essere migliore se non facessi tutto quel chiasso ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte e non mi portassi a casa il primo idiota che ti somiglia ogni tre per due. Ma non sei e non sarai mai la persona con cui potrei sognare di andare a letto o passare la vita. L'idea di toccarti in quel modo … mi disgusta._

Sasuke rise muto, al ricordo nitido dell'espressione che aveva fatto Naruto.

Rise. Amaramente.

Per una volta nella sua vita, Naruto gli aveva creduto. Su tutto. Anche su quello che sul momento non aveva realizzato di aver detto o inteso.

I suoi occhi si erano dilatati, fino a che erano parsi inghiottire tutta la faccia improvvisamente pallida sotto il segno ancora rabbioso della ferita che gli avevano aperto sulla faccia, quella che aveva spinto Sasuke a ignorare il sangue che il suo stesso battito accelerato gli stava rubando dall'arteria lacerata e a interporsi tra lui e il nemico che gliela aveva inflitta, e si erano riempiti di … ferite.

Non un singolo dolore, ma tante schegge di infiniti dolori. Come se con quelle poche parole Sasuke avesse riassunto un'intera vita di sofferenze. Come se con quelle stupide parole scelte dalla giornata storta e dalle pasticche che gli erano pesate nello stomaco, Sasuke fosse riuscito a spezzare qualcosa di infinitamente fragile, in quel suo incrollabile e infrangibile … amico.

Troppo tardi, Sasuke si era reso conto che il suo tentativo di mantenere lo status quo e conservare le possibilità di futuro del suo compagno, avevano colpito un nervo troppo scoperto. Troppo abusato per non essere fragile e delicato.

Non aveva intenzione di instillare in Naruto la convinzione che non si fidasse di lui. Non aveva inteso respingere interamente Naruto per quello che era.

Voleva solo che entrambi trovassero la pace, o che almeno rimanessero nello stato di pace che avevano faticosamente costruito tra loro negli anni. Che non ci fosse più gente a parlare di quello che erano. Che non ci fossero più giudici, né carnefici pronti a disprezzarli.

Aveva voluto proteggerlo. Tutto qui. Proteggerlo da se stesso, da lui e soprattutto dal mondo esterno.

Diventare Hokage … per lui non aveva molta importanza. La sua affermazione era stata più una forma di … dichiarazione di intenti. Non era mai stata intesa letteralmente. Certo, sarebbe stato più facile cambiare le cose dall'alto. Ma sapeva che non era necessaria quella posizione per farlo.

Per Naruto invece, essere riconosciuto era il desiderio di una vita. Era il riscatto per le ingiustizie subite. Era un sogno.

Come poteva lui, dopo aver passato anni a ferirlo, permettergli di rovinare quel suo sogno per un sentimento fragile come quello?

I sentimenti non avevano mai portato ad altro che a dolore, rovina e morte, nella sua vita. Anche i più puri. Soprattutto, i più puri.

Come avrebbe potuto vivere con se stesso se avesse messo davanti al futuro della persona più importante, il suo egoistico desiderio di averlo per sé?

Quello che provava Naruto era un … un fraintendimento. Un'illusione.

Aveva passato anni e anni ad inseguirlo. Era ovvio che avesse tratto delle conclusioni da questo. Era ovvio che un bambino che nessuno aveva amato, avesse frainteso l'amore che sentiva verso la persona che era stata il centro virtuale della sua vita per così tanto tempo.

Una volta che la cotta adolescenziale fosse passata, allora avrebbe realizzato che quello che provava per Sasuke era … fratellanza. Come era stato all'inizio, e nel mezzo. Così sarebbe stato anche alla fine.

E allora non avrebbe voluto una relazione con lui. Cazzo! Lui era sicuro di quello che provava e non avrebbe voluto una relazione con se stesso, se fosse stato nell'altro!

Lui era un disastro politico ambulante! Per il suo passato, per il suo essere uomo, per il suo essere un Uchiha … per il suo _Essere_ stesso! Era crudele, lo aveva provato. Era un cocciuto bastardo, lo aveva dimostrato. Era una minaccia pronta ad esplodere al minimo sussulto, se maneggiata da mani incaute.

Se lui avesse ceduto solo di un millimetro, se avesse instillato il più piccolo dubbio col suo comportamento … Sapeva che Naruto non avrebbe sentito ragioni. Sapeva che avrebbe combattuto contro il mondo, pur di dimostrare che non aveva nulla di cui vergognarsi. Sapeva che il suo stupido senso della giustizia lo avrebbe portato a distruggere se stesso pur di non cedere a quella che sentiva come una iniquità.

Lo sapeva. Quindi aveva preso provvedimenti. Dei provvedimenti goffi, che gli erano leggermente sfuggiti di mano a causa dello stato in cui era, ma dei provvedimenti indispensabili.

Doveva solo avere un po' di pazienza, forse un po' più di quella che pensava inizialmente, ecco. Un altro po'.

Prima o poi …

Prima o poi …

\- Che cosa stai facendo sul pavimento?

La testa scattò in alto, sorpreso dalla domanda. La luce dorata del pomeriggio era sfumata in quella pallida della serata estiva, che faceva da amorevole contorno alla siluette del suo coinquilino fermo sullo shoji aperto sull'engawa.

Erano passate delle … ore?

\- Ah … devo essermi addormentato. – mentì dandosi dell'idiota subito dopo. Perché si giustificava? Non si era mai giustificato con Naruto. Mai.

Il sospiro esasperato che sentì provenire da lui, gli disse che non era stato neppure così convincente.

\- Perché fai così? – chiese Naruto con tono asciutto.

\- Così come?

\- Così! – replicò arrabbiato l'altro. – Così! Perché mi menti!

Sasuke si irrigidì, appoggiandosi alla parete solida accanto al frigorifero per alzarsi. – Che diavolo stai dicendo, Dobe? – imbastì un tono infastidito, fingendo di non capire.

Gli rispose una risata secca. – Mah, non so. Forse che è impossibile che tu stessi dormendo in quella posizione? Che è impossibile che non ti sia accorto del fatto che fossi tornato? Che è lo stesso posto in cui ti ho lasciato due ore e mezzo fa? Giusto per cominciare, sai.

Evitò i suoi occhi, voltandosi per uscire. – Non vedo lo scopo in questa discussione. Se sei ancora arrabbiato, allora faresti meglio ad andare a sfogarti per qualche altra ora.

Si sentì afferrare le spalle da delle dita feroci, e sbattere in meno di un battito di ciglia contro il muro, accanto al telaio del fusuma. Non lo aveva percepito spostarsi.

\- Non basterebbero un migliaio di giorni, per sfogare questa rabbia, Sasuke. Non basterebbe una vita intera! – gli sibilò attraverso i denti un Naruto che non conosceva.

Fece una smorfia per nascondere la sorpresa e cercò di liberarsi premendo una mano sul petto eccessivamente caldo dell'altro e l'altra contro il suo mento. – Solo perché ho detto che mi sono addormentato? Sei arrabbiato per una idiozia simile? E mollami!

\- Idiozia? – replicò con tono basso Naruto, combattendo contro la pressione sul mento per parlare attraverso i denti. – Io non vedo come possa essere un'idiozia il tuo essere diventato un bugiardo.

Il tono carico di disprezzo, lo paralizzò. Lo fissò negli occhi rossicci, colto alla sprovvista, mentre uno stupido pensiero gli attraversava incontrollato il cervello. Oh, Kami! Quanto gli mancavano le iridi azzurre di Naruto! Erano settimane che quegli occhi lo pugnalavano solamente con la loro rabbia o con l'indifferenza più totale.

\- Che cazzo dici?! Non ti ho mai mentito! – protestò sentendo l'irritazione crescere. Contro se stesso, più che contro di lui.

Gli occhi di Naruto si strinsero, come pure la presa sulle proprie spalle. Sasuke era sicuro che avrebbe portato i segni di quella morsa a lungo, ma non era importante, perché gli occhi di Naruto _si strinsero_ e la bocca si assottigliò in una linea sottile deformandosi in una smorfia che svanì immediatamente, quando i suoi lineamenti si ricomposero nell'espressione quasi incolore che aveva da settimane, quando lo guardava.

Le dita affondate nella sua carne si rilassarono, fino a lasciarlo lentamente libero, e Naruto arretrò di un passo lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. – A volte … a volte ti odio davvero, sai? – mormorò piano.

Aveva passato anni a istigare quella espressione sul viso del compagno. Aveva desiderato con tutto quello che era rimasto del suo cuore, vederla deformare i suoi lineamenti, quando quella luce gli ricordava solamente quello che aveva perso per sempre. E faceva male. Ogni volta che brillava e lui non poteva ignorarla, faceva così male!

Ora che l'aveva ottenuta …

\- Sei un pessimo perdente. – si costrinse a sibilare con disprezzo fissandolo direttamente per dare più credibilità alla sua affermazione. Era bravo a ferire, in fondo. Solo che non aveva mai fatto così male anche a lui farlo.

E ora … ora che non sapeva più prevedere le reazioni di Naruto alla propria crudeltà, non sapeva più fino a dove potersi spingere. E la sensazione di incertezza che ne derivava lo soffocava.

Non riuscì neppure questa volta, ad ottenere la reazione che voleva. Gli occhi di Naruto non si spalancarono di sorpresa, orgoglio ferito e volontà di rivalsa. Rimasero puntati nei suoi, fissi e vuoti.

\- E tu sei un idiota. – gli sputò tranquillamente in faccia prima di voltarsi e infilare lo shoji per andarsene.

Sasuke lo fissò oltrepassare l'engawa, e uscire in giardino a piedi nudi, quindi fermarsi. Portare le mani ai fianchi e stringere con forza la stoffa. Alzare gli occhi al cielo ancora moderatamente chiaro e … urlare.

… Era frustrazione quella che stava esprimendo? Sasuke non lo sapeva, e non aveva neppure idea di come reagire, quando Naruto si voltò di scatto e gli si avvicinò di nuovo a passo di carica.

Si mise in posizione di difesa per puro istinto, ma Naruto si limitò ad afferrargli un polso e trascinarselo dietro sull'engawa, per poi dargli una rude spinta che lo fece inciampare sullo scalino e barcollare per un passo e mezzo sull'erba, prima di riprendere l'equilibrio abbastanza da girarsi ed affrontare il biondo, fermo che lo fissava dall'alto. Di nuovo con quegli occhi rabbiosi che Sasuke aveva scoperto di odiare tanto.

\- Che cazzo …? Dobe! Che cazzo ti prende?!

\- Che cazzo prende a me? Che cazzo prende a te! Sono settimane che sei in quello stato! Fai errori da principiante! Ti fai ferire in missione! Fissi il vuoto per ore! Ti fai cogliere alla sprovvista da movimenti assolutamente prevedibili anche senza lo sharingan! Hai accettato un appuntamento con Ino. Ino! Sakura è preoccupata per te! Per te, capisci? E non perché sei un coglione asociale che esprime solo la sua stronzaggine al mondo semplicemente respirando! Perché ha paura che ti faccia uccidere!

\- Ah. Quindi sei arrabbiato con me perché sto facendo preoccupare Sakura? O perché sono uscito con una donna?

Gli occhi blu si strinsero, e lui si irrigidì preparandosi ad un attacco.

\- Sei un idiota.

\- L'idiota tra noi sei sempre stato tu. – scattò in risposta - Ci sono un sacco di prove e testimonianze a tuo carico.

Naruto fece una smorfia e replicò con un tono esasperato che lo fece infuriare. - Non ti rendi neppure conto di quello che fai.

\- Io sono consapevole di ogni azione che compio!

E Naruto, rise. Sprezzantemente. – Questo non fa altro che confermare che sei un coglione idiota.

Doveva riprendere i controllo, altrimenti quella conversazione sarebbe di nuovo finita dove lui non voleva più mettere piede. - Si può sapere perché sei così arrabbiato, Dobe? Possibile che non riesci a superare un mio rifiuto? – ghignò, poggiando una mano sul fianco e facendo un lento gesto verso di lui. Doveva distrarlo. – Mi costringi ad avere pietà di Sakura, se ogni volta che in passato non ti ho accontentato hai reagito in questo modo.

Naruto strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, e i pugni in piccole ma potenzialmente mortali armi. Tremava di furia, e con lui fremeva tutto il suo chakra.

«Ora mi pesta.» Pensò con sollievo Sasuke. Se si fossero azzuffati, allora Naruto avrebbe sfogato la rabbia. E poi avrebbero potuto ritornare alla normalità. Avrebbe anche potuto concedergli una scusa velata per aver detto che non aveva fiducia in lui. «Avanti. Avanti. Avanti!»

\- Vuoi davvero sapere perché sono arrabbiato, Teme? – aveva invece mormorato con voce trattenuta. E Sasuke aveva sgranato gli occhi.

No. No, non voleva saperlo.

Naruto aprì la bocca per rispondere alla sua stessa domanda.

\- Sasuke.

Spalancò gli occhi e si trovò a fissarne una coppia di verdi. Preoccupati. La mano sulla sua spalla si mosse in una leggera carezza.

\- Mi spiace. Sembrava stessi avendo un incubo.

Si portò una mano al volto e si massaggiò gli occhi, sospirando piano e raddrizzandosi, per poi chinarsi in avanti e appoggiarsi con i gomiti alle ginocchia. Incubo … beh, non proprio. Non come i suoi soliti incubi, almeno.

\- Perché non vai un po' a casa? Non c'è scopo a rimanere qui a dormire su una sedia scomoda, lo sai. Giusto per mangiare qualcosa e dormire su un letto per qualche ora, mmh? – continuò con lo stesso tono gentile Sakura massaggiandogli la schiena. Sentiva chiaramente che la sua mano stava distribuendo sui suoi muscoli anchilosati del chakra lenitivo. – Resto io. Lo sai che sono di turno, no?

\- No. – da quando la sua voce era così roca e stanca? – Resto qui.

La sentì sospirare e poi: - Come immaginavo. – disse dirigendosi alla porta e facendo un cenno a qualcuno di fuori.

Immediatamente, un inserviente apparve con quella che sembrava … - Ho fatto come volevi fino ad ora, ma sono passate quasi due settimane. Non posso proprio permetterti di continuare così. – affermò con tono deciso la ragazza. – Anche se non riuscirò a convincerti ad usare un letto in un'altra stanza, almeno questa brandina sarà a disposizione quando sverrai dall'esaurimento e cadrai dalla sedia. E ho preparato degli onigiri che tu mangerai subito. – lo fissò intimidatoria – Non ammetto proteste.

\- Non ho fame.

\- Non mi interessa. Tu mangerai. E poi ti alzerai da quella sedia e sgranchirai le articolazioni e i muscoli facendo almeno tre giri di questa stanza.

Le lanciò un'occhiata gelida. – Non puoi dirmi cosa fare.

E lei inarcò arrogantemente un sopracciglio, in un gesto che gli ricordava … - Sono il tuo dottore, e ancor più importante … - l'espressione le si ammorbidì e gli occhi si spostarono alla figura distesa sul letto - … sono una vostra amica.

Le iridi calme, dolenti e verdi si intrecciarono di nuovo con le sue, prima che lei continuasse in tono quieto. - Non ho intenzione alcuna di dover spiegare a Naruto quando si sveglierà perché assomigli ad un fantasma.

\- Sto bene.

\- Bugiardo. – soffiò lei, facendolo irrigidire.

_\- Bugiardo._

Naruto glielo aveva sibilato con odio.

\- Almeno fammi la cortesia di non mentire a te stesso. Mi sta bene se non vuoi parlare di cosa è successo, ma almeno … - sospirò lasciando cadere l'argomento. – Mangia, per favore. Se non vuoi farlo per me, o te, fallo per Naruto, ok?

Sasuke non si scomodò a darle una risposta, e Sakura non si preoccupò di aspettarla. Si limitò a uscire e chiudere quietamente la porta dietro di sé, lasciandolo in compagnia del "bip" costante delle macchine che controllavano il cuore di Naruto.

Alzò l'involto con gli onigiri che Sakura gli aveva lasciato sulla sedia, e prese il suo posto, posando il pacchetto sulle ginocchia e aprendolo.

Sbuffò piano, alla vista delle varie dimensioni delle polpette di riso. A quanto pareva, Sakura non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di migliorare nell'arte culinaria, dall'ultima volta che aveva insistito a preparare un bento per la squadra in giornata pic-nic.

Quando era stato?

Tre mesi prima? Di più?

Tornò a fissare la figura supina stesa sul letto, sbocconcellando distrattamente gli onigiri troppo salati.

Non c'era segno visibile che giustificasse il coma in cui era sprofondato da undici maledetti giorni. Anche il bendaggio che aveva avuto i primi due giorni, era scomparso per lasciare il posto ad un modesto cerotto sulla tempia destra.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi, i lineamenti rilassati. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava con serena regolarità. Se non fosse stato che il sonno di Naruto non era mai stato meno che tormentato, avrebbe detto che fosse sprofondato in un sonno profondo.

Chiuse gli occhi depositando l'onigiri appena sfiorato, ripensando al sogno che lo stava perseguitando da allora. La loro ultima discussione.

_\- Vuoi davvero sapere perché sono arrabbiato, Teme?_

Sì. Voleva saperlo.

Avrebbe dato tutto quello che aveva per saperlo.

Diversamente da come finiva il suo sogno, lui se ne era uscito con un laconico – No. – e se ne era andato, piantando in asso un Naruto ovviamente, nuovamente, ferito.

Non gli aveva parlato più. E Naruto non aveva parlato a lui.

Avevano semplicemente ripreso ad evitarsi in una casa che era stata altrettanto silenziosa solo dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, e avevano continuato a farlo fino alla mattina di quattro giorni dopo, quando era arrivata una chiamata dall'ufficio dell'Hokage.

Poi c'era stata quella missione da nulla, la sua distrazione e quell'ultimo – Sas'ke! – prima di ritrovarsi sul fondo di un burrone con il corpo immobile del suo … di Naruto steso a dieci passi da sé.

Fissò con occhi truci quel Naruto dal sonno troppo pacifico.

Nessuna ferita grave. Era esploso praticamente mezzo campo nemico, e non aveva nessuna cazzo di ferita grave! Era Sasuke, quello che si era ritrovato con un polso rotto e di nuovo diverse costole incrinate! E allora perché?

Aveva la testa dura come la roccia! Perché allora non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza?

\- Perché non ti comporti più come dovresti? – la domanda gli sfuggì prima che potesse zittirla nelle profondità della propria anima. E allora non ci furono più freni a reprimere i suoi pensieri. – Perché non perdoni lo stronzo che ti ha ferito per l'ennesima volta? Perché non sorridi e te ne stai semplicemente zitto, fingendo che tutto vada bene? – esitò a lungo, poi, lentamente, allungò una mano a sfiorare con le dita quelle immobili dell'altro.

\- Perché non mi sei venuto dietro, quel giorno? Svegliati, maledetto Dobe, e importunami. Per favore …

Si interruppe quando un paio di iridi azzurre, sfocate e stanche, si puntarono nelle sue nere.

\- Na … - si alzò di scatto, accostandosi velocemente e stringendo le dita che prima aveva sfiorato.

Naruto non disse più altro, limitandosi a fissarlo con quell'espressione assente, quindi Sasuke decise che chiamare Sakura potesse essere una buona idea. Si voltò per andare alla porta, ma non fece in tempo ad allontanarsi.

Le dita inerti si strinsero debolmente nelle sue, e Naruto iniziò a borbottare delle parole che convinsero Sasuke a lasciar perdere la ricerca garbata del medico a favore di un più efficace: - SAKURA! – che urlò e seguitò ad urlare continuando a fissare Naruto, il quale per tutta risposta continuò a mormorare come se Sasuke non stesse urlando affatto.

Dire che non fosse mai stato più felice di vedere Sakura quanto il secondo successivo al quale aveva iniziato a strillare il suo nome, era un eufemismo. La ragazza irruppe nella stanza come se fosse in corso una invasione, e si precipitò al letto.

Non si sprecò a provare a chiamare il biondo, concentrandosi piuttosto a controllare gli strumenti e ad esaminare Naruto col proprio chakra.

\- Sakura!

\- Sta' buono, Sas'ke. – lo zittì seccamente. Solo diversi minuti dopo, sospirò e appoggiò una mano sulla guancia del loro compagno.

\- Naruto. – chiamò gentilmente.

\- Itachi. – rispose ancora una volta lui, mormorando appena il nome.

Sakura non batté ciglio, limitandosi ad accarezzare nuovamente la guancia pallida del compagno. - Va tutto bene, Naruto. Ora riposa, d'accordo?

Come se la avesse intesa, Naruto sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Lei attese ancora qualche secondo, quindi tolse la mano dalla sua pelle e alzò gli occhi a quelli impazienti che la avevano fissata fino a quel momento dall'altro capo del letto.

\- Sakura. – sibilò Sasuke con tono intimidatorio.

\- Va tutto bene, Sasuke.

\- Come puoi dire che "va tutto bene"? Ci ha scambiati entrambi per mio fratello.

Lei si voltò, aggiustando tranquillamente il dosaggio della flebo. – Non è nulla di preoccupante. Probabilmente si è svegliato mentre sognava. È normale che sia confuso, ci metterà un po' a ritornare pienamente cosciente. Ora faremo gli accertamenti del caso, ma credo sia uscito definitivamente dal coma. – si voltò a guardarlo nuovamente e sorrise rassicurante. – Vedrai che in poco tempo si risveglierà e tornerà ad essere il nostro Naruto.

"Il nostro Naruto."

Mentre Sakura usciva dalla stanza dando indicazioni a destra e a manca come un capitano anbu in piena battaglia, Sasuke si lasciò cadere di nuovo pesantemente sulla sedia e fissò vacuamente un punto imprecisato tra "il nostro Naruto" e il bordo del lettino su cui era steso. La frase che Naruto aveva bisbigliato prima, gli risuonava nelle orecchie, andandosi a mescolare con quella di Sakura.

_\- Ti ho deluso._

Quel cretino.

Quel cretino che sognava Itachi.

Quel cretino che sognava Itachi pensando di averlo deluso. In cosa, era facile capirlo.

\- Dobe. – mormorò stanco. Improvvisamente, tutto lo stress delle ultime settimane pareva averlo raggiunto, drenandolo delle forze che gli rimanevano in corpo. – Non hai deluso nessuno.

Quando un po' di tempo dopo percepì l'arrivo di un paio di infermiere venute a controllare i parametri vitali di Naruto, si alzò di scatto e si diresse alla finestra della stanza fingendo di guardare fuori per evitare le occhiate curiose che gli avrebbero sicuramente rivolto.

Non si girò neppure quando Sakura tornò e, scacciando la marmaglia che nel frattempo si era affollata attorno al letto, brontolò di curiosi e di dove si augurava andassero a ficcare i loro nasi.

Trasalì invece al tocco leggero delle dita che avevano sfiorato piano le sue, voltandosi ad incontrare gli occhi di Sakura, che gli sorrise. – È tutto a posto, Sasuke. – gli disse con tono materno. – Vedrai che quando si sveglierà di nuovo potrete chiarire tutto.

Sasuke allora si irrigidì, aggrottando le sopracciglia. – Non c'è nulla da chiarire. – la smentì seccamente.

Lei, per tutta risposta sospirò e si allontanò andando a sfiorare la fronte liscia di Naruto. – Sei davvero uno sciocco, se pensi di poterci nascondere le cose come un tempo. E sei un ingenuo se credi che nulla sia cambiato da quando eravamo ragazzini. – si voltò nella sua direzione, e sfidò la sua espressione oltraggiata con un dito puntato contro di lui. Aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse, abbassando il dito e sorridendo ancora. – Il resto lo lascio a colui che ha più possibilità di ficcarti in testa un po' di buonsenso.

Detto questo, se ne andò quasi saltellando di gioia, lasciandolo con l'irritante sensazione di essere appena stato trattato come un idiota.

Qualche tempo dopo – ore, minuti, o giornate onestamente non lo sapeva – un sottile lamento lo riportò nella stanza e accanto al letto, dove le iridi azzurre del suo migliore amico stavano combattendo per riaffacciarsi al mondo.

Stavolta, il suono che uscì dalle sue labbra fu quello giusto. – Sas'ke.

\- Certo che sì, Dobe. Finalmente il tuo cervello ha ripreso a funzionare al massimo delle sue possibilità.

Il "Teme" sospirato di Naruto quasi gli fece scappare un sorriso di sollievo. Lo osservò alzare lentamente un braccio e passarsi la mano sul volto prima di cercare di alzarsi a sedere senza successo. – Che è successo? – gli chiese poi l'idiota, arrendendosi alla gravità con un sospiro frustrato.

Sasuke si bloccò a metà dell'atto di aiutarlo a cercare il pulsante per alzare il materasso, sentendo la rabbia che aveva provato per lo stupido gesto del compagno colpirlo a tradimento, moltiplicata dallo sforzo che aveva fatto per trattenerla fino ad allora. – Che è successo? – ringhiò – Che è successo, mi chiedi? È successo che un idiota mi ha tenuto il muso per settimane per una cosa che poi ha fatto pure lui e pure malamente come il suo solito! Ecco che è successo.

\- … Oh.

Sasuke sentì la pazienza e il controllo sfuggirgli di mano definitivamente. – "Oh". Già. Si può sapere che cazzo ti è passato per la mente?! E non sorridere come un idiota, IDIOTA!

Naruto non se la prese. Ridacchiò invece, sfidando la sua furia senza apparentemente rendersi conto che stava rischiando la morte. – Mi pare di averla già avuta questa conversazione. Solo che ero io quello che urlavo, l'altra volta.

La constatazione compiaciuta rischiò di far perdere davvero il lume della ragione a Sasuke, prima che si rendesse conto che era effettivamente vero e che questa realizzazione spegnesse immediatamente la sua ira. Quindi si appoggiò all'indietro sulla sedia scomoda incrociando le braccia al petto con qualche difficoltà dato il polso rotto, maledicendosi per lo sfogo impulsivo e voltando il capo per evitare gli occhi troppo soddisfatti e azzurri di Naruto.

\- Non eri arrabbiato con me, tu? Allora che ci fai là a sorridere come un dobe ritardato? – sibilò prima di accorgersi di essersi messo sulla difensiva senza volerlo, e di averlo fatto in un modo così evidente che pure Naruto sarebbe stato in grado di vederlo.

Il fiacco ridacchiare di Naruto precedette la sua risposta cantilenante e leggera - Il mio corpo si è mosso da solo. – che mandò alle ortiche la decisione di Sasuke di non farsi coinvolgere troppo dalla discussione per non maltrattare troppo un idiota appena uscito da un coma che lo avrebbe potuto condurre a … non voleva neppure pensarci.

\- Che cazzo di scusa è?! Proprio quando hai rimproverato a me la stessa cosa?

\- Ma è vero, Sas'ke. – replicò l'altro con una calma davvero impossibile da associare a Naruto. Sembrava … felice.

\- Togliti dalla faccia quell'espressione da mucca al pascolo, Dobe, se non vuoi che ti faccia a bistecche e ti cucini per cena.

Un altro suono strozzato, e poi Naruto chiuse gli occhi sospirando. Aveva un fantasma di sorriso sulle labbra. – Magari un'altra volta, Teme. Ora sono stanco, e tu sei una merda. Dovresti andare a dormire anche tu, e visto che ci sei infilati in bocca qualcosa di commestibile, invece di strozzarti con le tue convinzioni sceme. – gli fece un gesto con la mano, come un sovrano che congeda un suddito, mentre si sistemava meglio sul letto voltandogli le spalle. – Vai, Sas'ke. Parleremo domani del perché non ho avuto il minimo controllo sul mio corpo. Quando saremo entrambi più riposati.

Un secondo dopo stava russando.

Sei minuti dopo, Sasuke chiudeva con cautela la porta della stanza, dopo averne passati cinque e mezzo a sopprimere l'improvviso desiderio di soffocarlo con un cuscino.

A dieci minuti dal suo concedo, fissò il cielo sulla via di casa, cercando di convincersi che se stava seguendo il consiglio di Naruto era perché non c'era gusto a infierire su un nemico allo stremo, e che andare a dormire e mangiare qualcosa prima di farlo, era semplicemente la cosa più logica da fare, e non aveva nulla a che fare con l'ordine non troppo velato e appena ricevuto.

Proprio no.

La mattina successiva, molto più tardi di quanto avesse pianificato quando era crollato sul letto la sera prima, era intento a fissare l'acqua per il suo tè che non ne voleva sapere di bollire, quando una traccia leggera di chakra lo fece mollare la sua osservazione e precipitare alla porta di casa, che si aprì nell'istante in cui lui la raggiunse.

Un Naruto sorpreso e decisamente troppo pallido rimase a fissarlo per un istante, prima di sorridere e alzare fiaccamente una mano in segno di saluto. – Tadaima, Teme! – cinguettò allegramente, con una disinvoltura criminale.

Sasuke dovette respirare a fondo un paio di volte prima di riuscire a parlare, e quando lo fece il sibilo con cui iniziò fece storcere il naso e deformare leggermente il sorriso sulle labbra dell'altro. – Che cazzo ci fai, qui?

\- Ci vivo. – replicò gioioso, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Era ovvio che non voleva riconoscere il suo cattivo umore. – E dovresti dire Okaeri, Teme. Mikoto-san sono sicuro ti abbia cresciuto meglio di così.

\- Lascia fuori mia madre dalla discussione, Dobe. E rispondi alla mia domanda. Che. Cazzo. Ci fai, qui? E non azzardarti a ripetere la constatazione di prima.

\- Tu salutami per bene e io ti rispondo. – impavido, passò oltre il compagno e si diresse in salotto, per lasciarsi subito dopo cadere sul divano con un sospiro di stanchezza.

\- Okaeri. – ringhiò allora Sasuke, con un tono così poco accogliente che accese delle scintille di umorismo negli occhi azzurri puntati nei suoi. – Dovresti essere in ospedale.

\- Mi sono auto dimesso. Ero stufo di starci.

\- Ti sei svegliato ieri sera da un coma! Come fai ad essere già stufo di starci?!

Al suo tono esasperato, Naruto sbuffò incrociando le gambe sotto di sé. – Volevo venire a casa, ok? Per parlare con te.

\- Sarei arrivato in meno di mezz'ora!

Naruto per tutta risposta dondolò il capo un paio di volte, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia con fare sfacciatamente incredulo. – Volevi avere una conversazione che sarebbe iniziata con "ti ho protetto perché ti amo" e sarebbe continuata con urla e possibili disastri davanti a tutto il personale dell'ospedale?

Impreparato ad affrontare un Naruto razionale, Sasuke si limitò ad esprimere la propria disapprovazione con un "Tz" a mezza bocca, lasciandosi cadere stancamente su una poltrona vicina al divano. Improvvisamente, Sasuke si accorse che si stavano comportando normalmente con l'altro per la prima volta da settimane, e sentì la morsa che gli stringeva la gola allentarsi lentamente. Prima di parlare di nuovo, lasciò passare diversi minuti per riorganizzare le idee e avere la meglio su quella ubriacante sensazione di normalità, sorprendendosi solo marginalmente del fatto che Naruto se ne fosse stato quieto ad aspettarlo.

\- Com'è che sei improvvisamente così razionale e calmo? Dopo aver passato settimane a trasudare rabbia? – borbottò alla fine, senza guardare il biondo.

\- Shikamaru.

Il nome inaspettato fece scattare la sua testa in alto, a incontrare gli occhi tranquilli e socchiusi di Naruto. Aveva la testa appoggiata allo schienale, e il volto girato nella sua direzione. Pareva sul punto di crollare dalla stanchezza.

\- Shik … che c'entra Nara?

Il sorriso splendente che ottenne dal biondo improvvisamente più sveglio, non gli disse nulla di buono. – Beh, - iniziò con tono squillante e soddisfatto Naruto confermando il suo sospetto. – quasi tutto, direi! Poco dopo che abbiamo avuto quella discussione … - si scurì al ricordo, e Sasuke si tese in risposta. Non aveva bisogno di chiedergli di specificare "quale" discussione. Era come se "quella" discussione avesse segnato un punto di svolta nelle loro vite. Era diventata una cosa reale e ingombrante tra di loro quanto il tavolino che li divideva in quel momento. - … ero ancora decisamente scosso, sai. Quindi sono andato ad allenarmi per schiarirmi le idee, e per poco nel … – diverse gli occhi e si agitò sul divano con una mossa così da Naruto che Sasuke seppe immediatamente che era imbarazzato. «Finalmente» non poté fare a meno di pensare di nuovo il moro «Finalmente riesco a leggerlo di nuovo.» - … Per poco … aaahh … beh, ecco … insomma … diciamo che non mi ero accorto di lui, ecco.

Tradotto: era così distratto che lo aveva quasi accoppato. A Sasuke scappò quasi un ghigno. Si rilassò contro lo schienale della poltrona, invece – Quindi? – il sollievo che provava dall'aver avuto la conferma di riuscire nuovamente a riconoscere il suo amico, non era abbastanza da distrarlo dalla tensione che provava nell'affrontare quel discorso, ma era sufficiente da permettergli di rilassare un po' della tensione che sentiva sulle spalle da settimane.

\- Insomma … heheheheheheh … beh, ero un po' sconvolto, e volevo sfogarmi, e Shika era là e voleva una spiegazione per il piccolo incidente che aveva rischiato di farlo secco … e quindi …

A metà del discorso confuso, a Sasuke sorse un dubbio atroce su come questo si sarebbe concluso. - No … - bisbigliò incredulo, quasi non accorgendosi di aver dato voce alla sua incredulità. Non poteva aver fatto quello che pensava avesse fatto.

\- Sì.

Almeno sembrava imbarazzato. Un po'. Si strinse un cuscino al petto, spiando Sasuke da sopra la superficie morbida con un'espressione da bambino colto con le dita nella marmellata che in un'altra occasione lo avrebbe spinto a prenderlo in giro per una settimana, ma che in quel momento cadeva nel vuoto dell'orrore che sentiva crescere.

\- Gli ho raccontato cosa era succes … -/- MA SEI SCEMO?

Naruto lo fissò, calmo e decisamente poco pentito, mentre lui scattava in piedi e iniziava a camminare avanti e indietro per il salotto. – Non capisco perché te la prendi così tanto.

Si guadagnò un'occhiata che se fosse stata rossa, lo avrebbe incenerito col divano intero. – Non capisci? – sibilò Sasuke.

L'altro scrollò le spalle. – Shika ha detto che avresti reagito così.

\- Shika HA DETTO?! E CHE ALTRO HA DETTO, Shika?! – sputò il nome quasi fosse un insulto, e probabilmente, pensò Naruto, per Sasuke in quel momento lo era pure.

\- Mi ha suggerito un modo per mettere a posto le cose tra noi.

Naruto fissò il generalmente mono-espressione Uchiha Sasuke annaspare alla ricerca di aria, e poi ricomporre lentamente la propria espressione in una omicida. – Io ti ammazzo. – sibilò con un tono che gli aveva sentito usare solo durante l'esilio, e solo mentre pronunciava frasi simili e rivolte alla sua persona.

Sorrise. «Diavolo di Shika. Aveva ragione anche questa volta.»

\- E non sorridere.

Non aveva neppure enfatizzato l'ordine con un cambiamento di tono.

Naruto rise, ignorando l'avanzata del suo assassino e anche le intimazioni a non ridere, non respirare, non osare neppure muoversi.

\- Vuoi sapere perché ero arrabbiato? – replicò disinvoltamente, facendo fermare Sasuke, che assunse un atteggiamento cauto e guardingo.

\- … Sì.

«Oh, Kami, grazie.»

\- Certo, ero arrabbiato perché non avevi avuto abbastanza fiducia nelle mie capacità da lasciarmi andare da solo in quella missione, e – lo fermò alzando una mano, quando Sasuke cercò di intervenire – e perché nonostante tu fossi in condizioni peggiori delle mie ti sei stupidamente messo tra me e il pericolo come un idiota che _non si fida di me_. Ma mi è bastato rifletterci a mente fredda per capire che le cavolate che hai detto erano cavolate. Ringrazia Shika, la prossima volta che lo vedi.

Il rilassamento impercettibile delle spalle di Sasuke, disegnò un leggero ghigno soddisfatto sulle labbra di Naruto che non passò inosservato e che gli guadagnò un'occhiata fredda. Naruto però era troppo abituato agli atteggiamenti da porcospino del moro, per aversela a male, quindi ridacchiò continuando come se nulla fosse.

\- E ero arrabbiato anche per l'altra cosa, ovviamente. Ero stato così sicuro di quello che provavi, che non mi aspettavo una risposta del genere. E ammetto che sentirmelo dire, sommato a tutto il resto … - distolse gli occhi e abbracciò più strettamente il cuscino. Un conto era capire, un conto era inghiottire e guarire la ferita che ne era derivata.

\- Sei stato un vero bastardo, Teme. – soffiò piano.

\- Naruto … - gli occhi neri puntati nei suoi, erano dolenti quasi come lo erano stati alla fine di quella discussione. E rispecchiavano quello che sentiva lui quasi esattamente.

Non gli piaceva quello sguardo tormentato negli occhi di Sas'ke. Non gli piaceva per nulla. Ma aveva fatto un sacco di sacrifici per poter riuscire a comunicare con quel rigido e cocciuto bastardo, e non intendeva cedere adesso solo perché il suo stupido carattere "perdonava anche i sassi", come aveva detto Sakura quando avevano discusso della distanza che il moro aveva ricominciato ad applicare nei suoi confronti. Prima aveva provato con le buone. Era stato più irritante possibile, più rumoroso possibile, più appiccicoso possibile. Ne aveva cavato ossa rotte, rimproveri da Sakura-chan e l'intimazione ad entrambi di Tsunade di risolvere le loro liti coniugali come persone mature e non coinvolgere mezzo villaggio. Già. Come no. Come se fosse possibile ottenere qualcosa dal Teme comportandosi da persona matura!

\- Lo sai come è stata la mia infanzia. – continuò in un soffio. Non parlava mai di quella parte della sua vita. Mai. Farlo era come darle importanza. Però, se voleva che Sasuke si aprisse, doveva essere pronto ad essere più che sincero anche lui. - Lo sai come alcuni mi trattano ancora adesso, al villaggio. Se da un lato mi vedono come un eroe, dall'altro hanno paura di me. È stato davvero un colpo bassissimo quell'ultimo commento.

Sasuke sospirò, massaggiandosi il ponte del naso con la mano sana. Naruto aggrottò le sopracciglia. Se sospirava in quel modo, voleva dire che era messo proprio male. - Non avevo intenzione di … non lo intendevo … - fece un gesto vago. Proprio male.

\- Lo so. – gli rispose piano il biondo, evitando di sottolineare che si stava "scusando" con lui.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Sasuke lo trovò a studiarlo, con un sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra.

\- Ero arrabbiato, e ferito, soprattutto perché ti stavi facendo del male. Di nuovo. Ero arrabbiato perché mi stavi mentendo, quando ci eravamo giurati di non farlo mai. Neppure quando mi volevi morto, mi hai mai mentito, Sas'ke. Ah! – lo fermò ancora prima che potesse finire di aprire la bocca e interromperlo. – Non parlare adesso, Uchiha Sasuke, perché diresti un'altra bugia, e stavolta non te la perdonerei.

Sasuke lo fissò per lunghi istanti, incerto se la frustrazione che sentiva fosse dovuta al fatto che di nuovo non riusciva a gestire una conversazione con Naruto come desiderava, oppure perché sentiva che gli sforzi delle ultime settimane stavano letteralmente sfumando nell'inutilità di un dolore auto inflitto.

Si diresse alla poltrona che aveva occupato precedentemente, e vi si lasciò cadere con un sospiro stanco. Prima di parlare di nuovo, abbandonò la testa sullo schienale e chiuse gli occhi.

\- Che cosa vuoi da me, Naruto?

\- Oh, tante cose! – squittì allegro il tormento della sua vita. – Ma mi accontenterò di una, al momento. – fece una pausa molto, molto lunga, e poi pose la domanda che Sasuke sapeva sarebbe arrivata - Che cosa provi per me, Sasuke?

\- … Vaffanculo. – mormorò senza acredine.

\- La prenderò come una affermazione di amore eterno.

\- Fottiti.

\- Con te, volentieri! Ma dovremo aspettare un po', sai … non vorrei affrettare le cose. Dicono che bisogna essere cauti, le prime volte almeno. – il tono di burla ebbe come risultato lo spalancarsi furente degli occhi di Sasuke.

\- Per te è tutto uno scherzo, vero?

\- Certo che no, Sasuke. È vita. Pura e semplice.

\- Pensi davvero che l'amore vinca su tutto? Pensi che sia così semplice?! Sei davvero così idiota?

Naruto strinse i pugni, cercando di ricordare i consigli di Shikamaru. "Se tu sarai calmo, lui perderà il controllo, e sarà allora che riuscirai davvero ad ottenere qualcosa. Altrimenti succederà quello che è già successo in passato. Lui ti manipolerà e al massimo tu otterrai una stancante sessione di allenamento."

\- Non penso che sia "semplice", Sasuke. – fece una smorfia al tono tagliente della propria voce e continuò solo dopo essersi calmato, costringendosi a rimanere seduto dove era, invece di scattare in piedi e a fronteggiare il compagno urlando che era un cretino. – Non ho mai pensato che fosse semplice. Tutta la mia vita è stata una scommessa contro quel "semplice".

\- Allora dovresti capire che sto cercando di evitare di complicarti ancora di più la vita. – sibilò esasperato Sasuke, lasciandolo a bocca aperta.

\- … Complicare la vita … a me? – chiese incredulo.

\- E a chi altri! – Sasuke sbuffò di fastidio, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Ci volle qualche istante, perché continuasse, e quando lo fece, Naruto rimase a fissarlo a bocca aperta. – Qual è il tuo sogno, Naruto?

Naruto fece un rapido riepilogo, sentendosi un alunno davanti ad un insegnante condiscendente. Alla fine, replicò - … Diventare Hokage? – in fondo, il resto dei suoi sogni si era bene o male realizzato, no? Forse mancavano alcuni punti nell'elenco, dato che aveva aggiunto un paio di voci qua e là col passare del tempo, ma le più importanti e quelli che Sasuke conosceva a memoria, erano due. Uno lo stava rimproverando in quel momento, quindi …

\- Esatto, Dobe. – Naruto digrignò i denti. Non fosse stato che l'argomento gli stava così a cuore, avrebbe mandato a quel paese il Teme, consigliandogli magari di intraprendere una carriera da stronzo professionista. Di certo era altamente specializzato in quel campo.

\- E credi di poter diventare Hokage, se il Consiglio venisse a sapere che te lo fai mettere in culo da un uomo?

\- Ehi! Mica abbiamo deciso chi sta sotto, ancora! - La conversazione stava velocemente degenerando verso la rissa, almeno verbale, e non era certo di riuscire a portarla dove voleva che andasse, se continuava così. L'unica consolazione che gli impediva di mettersi davvero ad urlare, era che neppure Sasuke pareva averne il controllo. Erano in stallo, e dalle loro bocche uscivano torrenti di parole non pianificate da nessuno dei due.

\- Non. È. Quello. Il. Punto. DOBE!

\- A me sembra piuttosto importante, invece. – borbottò sottovoce per non farsi sentire.

Sasuke comunque non diede segno di averlo inteso, perché continuò: - Il punto è che non si è mai sentito che una figura politica, tantomeno una di così forte spessore, avesse per compagno riconosciuto una persona dello stesso sesso, idiota! Hai idea di quante battute ti sputerebbero dietro?

A quel punto, Naruto non poté fare a meno di sorridere con sufficienza. – Sas'ke. Mi chiamavano demone, da bambino. Cosa vuoi che mi faccia un "finocchio" sussurrato?

\- E al fatto che IO sono la persona coinvolta in questa relazione hai pensato? Poniamo pure che soprassedessero tutti sul mio sesso, o sul tuo. Che ne dici della mia reputazione?

\- Hai davvero un così grande interesse a mantenere la tua reputazione pulita, Uchiha? – ok, si stava divertendo. E allora?

Non capitava tutti i giorni vedere Sas'ke dare di matto per qualcosa di diverso dalla sete di vendetta! Era davvero una anomalia troppo spassosa per non godersela spudoratamente. Shika aveva avuto ragione anche su quello.

Ottenne solo un'altra occhiataccia glaciale. – E i tuoi amici? Hai idea di come reagirebbero loro? Hai passato anni a consolidare quelle amicizie. Lo so che li consideri la tua famiglia. Come credi che reagirebbero alla scoperta che hai una relazione con me?

\- Loro non sono un problema.

\- Come sarebbe a dire che … - lo vide sgranare gli occhi, di nuovo inorridito. – "Sono"?

Naruto sorrise serafico. – Ovviamente gli ho detto da un sacco di tempo quello che provo per te.

\- … Hai detto a mezzo mondo gli affari nostri?

Prima di finire bruciato vivo da Amaterasu, Naruto sospirò. – Hai finito con le obiezioni? Allora parlo io. – alzò un dito, iniziando a contare - Punto primo: se i vecchiacci hanno qualcosa a ridire sulla mia vita privata, possono andare ad impiccarsi quando vogliono.

\- Naruto!

Ignorò il tono esasperato dell'altro, e alzò un secondo dito. – Punto secondo. I nostri amici ci vogliono bene. Per loro non cambia cosa facciamo quando torniamo a casa. Tre … - aggrottò le sopracciglia. Era certo ci fossero altre cose che doveva elencare.

\- Punto terzo.

\- Eh?

\- Punto terzo, non "tre". Hai cominciato ad elencare per punti, non puoi improvvisamente … che cazzo sto facendo? Mi sto lasciando contagiare dalla tua idiozia!

Naruto rise, alzandosi dal divano, gettando il cuscino nel processo e inginocchiandosi davanti a Sasuke, che stava stravaccato sulla poltrona con gli occhi chiusi e l'aria stanca. Divertente che tra di loro, fosse lui quello più sveglio, dopo gli ultimi trascorsi. O forse no. Magari era solo logico, dato che Kurama si era affrettato a rimetterlo in sesto il prima possibile, dopo che lui lo aveva minacciato di rompergli le scatole per tutta la convalescenza se non si fosse sbrigato. Sasuke, per quanto demoniaco potesse essere quando voleva, non aveva un vero demone a sostenerlo da dentro.

Appoggiò una mano sul suo ginocchio sinistro con fare esitante, aspettandosi di ricevere per lo meno un calcio. Non ottenne nulla, quindi sollevò anche l'altra mano intrecciandola alla prima e vi posò sopra il mento.

\- Ascolta, Suke. – iniziò gentilmente non ottenendo reazione alcuna. – Non è necessario che lo sappiano tutti, no? Non dico che dovremo avere una relazione segreta o ché. Solo che non occorre che la urliamo ai quattro venti. Sinceramente non ci vedo a spasso per Konoha con le mani allacciate, o a saltellare in giro con un mazzo di fiori per l'altro. – ridacchiò al "almeno quello" che gli sfuggì dalle labbra serrate – Ci comporteremo come al solito. Litigheremo quasi sicuramente su tre quarti delle cose che faremo. Faremo la pace e litigheremo di nuovo. E se qualcuno sarà abbastanza coraggioso da venire ad indagare, allora decideremo cosa fare. Se questa stupidaggine dovesse essere sufficiente per alienarmi le possibilità di diventare Hokage, allora quello stupido titolo non vale nulla. Se per ipotesi dovessero di nuovo prendersela con noi, allora lotteremo. O ce ne andremo. _Questo_ è semplice.

\- No, questo non è semplice affatto! - Sasuke aprì improvvisamente gli occhi, incenerendo il biondo inginocchiato davanti a lui. – Non capisci che non voglio che tu debba lottare ancora per me? Non capisci che sto cercando di evitarti altre ferite? Non voglio che tu ti debba trovare nella condizione di scegliere!

Di nuovo, gli occhi azzurri si arrotondarono come monetine, prima che il loro proprietario scoppiasse a ridere. – Ti ammazzo. – sibilò allora Sasuke, allungandosi in avanti e circondando quel collo esposto dal divertimento con le dita.

\- UAH! – urlò ridendo Naruto, ritraendosi istintivamente e finendo sul pavimento assieme al suo assalitore.

\- Non ci trovo nulla di ridicolo, idiota! – sibilò l'Uchiha, con le mani ben serrate sul collo esposto dell'altro.

\- No, no … scusa! Ok? Scusa … è che improvvisamente mi sei sembrato così carino, Sas'ke … AH! Ok, ok! Ritiro! Ritiro! Gli Uchiha non sono carini! Non sono per niente carini! Sono brutti e cattivi e non hanno nessun riguardo ad aver cura di quelli che odiano a morte … - rise ancora, guadagnando il sollevamento e la subitanea e piuttosto violenta spinta alla testa. – Ouch. – piagnucolò mezzo soffocato dalle risate e dalla morsa precedente - Teme … sono appena stato in ospedale per una botta in testa …

Sasuke per tutta risposta si alzò, facendo più forza del necessario sul suo diaframma. – Crepa.

Naruto lo fissò uscire dalla stanza massaggiandosi il torace con una mano e tenendosi la nuca con l'altra – Dove vai?

\- Il più possibile lontano dalla tua idiozia.

Gli diede un paio di minuti per ricomporsi, poi si tirò su dal pavimento e lo seguì, trovandolo in cucina con una tazza di tè in mano e una colma pronta sul tavolo. Naruto nascose un sorriso soddisfatto. "Non sottolineare di nuovo che si vede lontano un miglio che prova qualcosa per te dai gesti che fa senza neppure pensare. È ovvio che ti si sia rivoltato contro come un serpente. Uchiha è uno stronzo orgoglioso, zucca vuota." Doveva regalare un nuovo cuscino a Shikamaru. Decisamente.

\- Non è che sei andato poi così lontano, né.

\- È casa mia, questa.

\- Mmh. – annuì condiscendente portandosi la tazza di tè alle labbra.

\- Scotta, idiota.

Naruto grugnì ancora, nascondendo un altro sorriso e soffiando diligentemente. Aspettò con una pazienza che aveva scoperto di poter avere solo con Sasuke e solo ultimamente, fino a che il tè non fu più bollente, poi ne prese un sorso, assaporando lo zucchero in quantità "diabetiche" con cui Sasuke aveva "dissacrato una bevanda perfetta così com'è" solo per lui, e poi riprese con disinvoltura.

\- Allora me lo vuoi dire cos'è quello che ti ha davvero fermato dal prendermi a pugni e poi rotolarti con me in mezzo alla strada la prima volta?

Aspettò che il tè andato di traverso a Sasuke ritrovasse la via del suo stomaco, sopportò pacifico il relativo sguardo lacrimoso e acrimonioso che accompagnò il suo tentativo di omicidio da distanza della persona che amava di più al mondo e poi sorrise. – Per favore, 'ttebayo?

Sostenne gli occhi corrucciati dell'altro a lungo, prima che Sasuke si decidesse. – E va bene. Dissezioniamo la cosa per bene, così poi potremo metterla da parte e non pensarci più.

«Oh, questo io lo trovo altamente improbabile.» pensò Naruto, ma non lo disse, seguendo un altro dei saggi consigli di Shikamaru. Si limitò a plasmare il suo volto nel più innocente e angelico sorriso del proprio repertorio e annuire.

\- E togliti quel sorriso del cazzo dalla faccia, che se no te la sfondo e passiamo direttamente al "non ne parleremo mai più".

Naruto mise il broncio, affogando il "Teme" che gli salì alle labbra nel tè.

Sasuke si dovette ritenere soddisfatto, perché si sedette al tavolo, mentre prima si era tenuto nell'angolo più lontano della cucina, con sommo divertimento di Naruto. Posò la tazza davanti a sé, la strinse, la fissò come se contenesse tutti i segreti dell'universo e lui stesse cercando quello che gli serviva, e … - Quello che provi è semplice infatuazione.

…

\- … Mh?

Un verso di fastidio, seguito da un borbottio che suonava molto "non mi ascolta proprio mai, quando parlo", quindi Sasuke continuò con fare paziente - Ragiona, per una volta nella vita. Da bambini ero l'ostacolo da superare, per te. E quando eri là là per farlo, io me ne sono andato. Poi hai impiegato anni a corrermi dietro per riportarmi a casa. Ovvio che sia diventato la tua ossessione. Ora mi hai qui a portata di mano, viviamo insieme, ci siamo riavvicinati. È naturale che il tuo cervellino da mendicante ritardato abbia fatto due più due e abbia ottenuto otto. Datti un po' di tempo, e questa … cosa finirà. È semplice. È inutile che inizi a pensare a rovinarti la vita per qualcosa che al massimo potrebbe durare il tempo della novità iniziale. Una volta che avrai soddisfatto questa tua … ossessione, ti guarderai indietro e te ne pentirai. E a quel punto? Cosa ci resterebbe? Avremo rovinato la nostra amicizia per sempre. Magari avrai anche rovinato la tua intera possibilità di futuro.

Naruto smise di ascoltarlo più o meno a quel punto, limitandosi a fissarlo con la testa appoggiata ad una mano e gli occhi socchiusi. La rabbia che aveva cominciato a crescere alle prime battute, era sfumata quando si era reso conto che il problema non era mai stato esattamente "lui", quanto il terrore di Sasuke di permettere a se stesso di essere di nuovo felice. Più felice di quello che era adesso.

\- Sas'ke. – chiamò piano quindi, interrompendo il discorso più lungo che fosse mai uscito dalla bocca del compagno. Aspettò che l'altro alzasse gli occhi a incrociare i suoi, e poi sorrise leggermente. – Io non vado da nessuna parte.

\- … Certo che no.

Naruto allungò una mano attraverso il tavolo e la fermò ad un palmo e mezzo di distanza da quelle di Sasuke, strette attorno alla tazza. Non la voltò per richiedere quella di lui. La lasciò là, rilassata contro il piano. – Non andrò _mai_ da nessuna parte.

Sasuke per tutta risposta lo incenerì con un'occhiataccia. – Che cazzo intendi dire, Dobe? Ti pare che io sia scemo come te?

Lui rise, appoggiando la fronte sul tavolo. – Teme … stavo cercando di essere romantico! – si lamentò divertito.

\- Va' a farti fottere.

Lo spiò voltando la testa fino a che ci fu solo la sua guancia, a contatto con il tavolo. – Ne possiamo parlare. – scherzò.

Sasuke replicò con un sostenuto - Dobe. – ma una delle mani che stringeva la tazza si era spostata sul tavolo a un palmo di distanza dalla sua, in una posizione simile a quella che aveva lui.

\- Pensi davvero che io sia un così grande idiota? – chiese leggermente Naruto, muovendo l'indice nella direzione della mano ferma dell'altro.

\- Sì. – gli arrivò immediata la conferma.

Corrucciò la fronte e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia sibilando - Teme. – prima di inalare lentamente abbastanza aria nei polmoni da sentirsi la testa leggera e riprendere il controllo di sé. – Pensi che non ci abbia pensato? Alla nostra attuale relazione, intendo. Al fatto che tu sei un uomo. Al fatto che ora la nostra vita sembra un paradiso, e che se roviniamo questa pace potrebbe ritrasformarsi in un inferno? – quando Sasuke aprì la bocca per replicare, Naruto alzò un dito della mano distesa. – Non dirlo. Era una domanda retrorica. Che c'è?

\- Quando usi delle parole che hai sentito usare da altri, almeno accertati di averle imparate bene, Dobe.

\- Perché? Quale parola?

Sasuke alzò gli occhi al cielo, e si arrese. – Non importa. Vai avanti.

\- Dove ero arrivato?

Un occhio di Sasuke si socchiuse minacciosamente, ma replicò ugualmente. – Al fatto che non sei così Dobe come il credo comune racconta.

\- Stronzo.

\- Decerebrato.

\- Dovresti almeno imparare a insultare con parole che conosco.

\- Allora starei muto tutto il tempo, Dobe.

Naruto, nonostante tutto, trasformò il broncio che gli si era formato sulle labbra in un lento sorriso. – Il fatto è che non possiamo sapere cosa avverrà in futuro. Quello che sappiamo è il presente, e il passato. E questi anni hanno dimostrato che il nostro legame è abbastanza forte da superare un sacco di cose. Anche se rimanessimo insieme come coppia solo per pochi mesi, cosa cambierebbe? Quello che noi abbiamo, Sasuke, è un legame che non si spezzerà neppure con la morte. Ha superato settimane di rabbia e incomprensioni e sensi di colpa. Ha superato diversi tentativi di omicidio e quasi una guerra. Cosa vuoi che possa fargli la presenza di un po' di sesso? Anche se litigassimo gravemente prima di rompere … cosa perderemmo? Anche se ci dovessimo separare per raffreddare i bollenti spiriti ogni due mesi … che importerebbe? – girò la mano, alzando il mignolo e tirandolo leggermente verso di sé. – Il nostro legame, Suke, è sempre qui e sempre ci sarà. Lo senti? Lo senti che tira e ci attira contro l'altro? Quello che abbiamo lo puoi chiamare come vuoi. Ma esiste. Ed è forte. – sorrise, riportando gli occhi al volto di Sasuke, che stava fissando un punto sospettosamente vicino al proprio mignolo. – Io sono qui, Sas'ke. E non vado da nessuna parte. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, questa mia … - sbuffò piano - … ossessione per te non diminuirà mai.

Quando Sasuke sospirò piano, e la sua mano si spostò a posare il palmo sul tavolo avvicinandosi alla sua di altre due dita, Naruto seppe di aver vinto.

\- Se mi fai acquisire un grado superiore, sconosciuto a tutti, dello sharingan o il rinnegan mi appare anche nell'altro occhio, giuro che ti uccido e poi continuo a resuscitarti e a ucciderti fino a che non me ne stanco, chiaro?

Shikamaru era stato molto chiaro su quel punto. "Non rinfacciare a Uchiha che ha perso, altrimenti dovrò organizzare il tuo funerale, e sarebbe una seccatura."

Sorrise e promise solennemente di non permettere a nessun nuovo talento di importunare il suo Uchiha preferito. Mai.

\- Crepa.

Sasuke si ricordò di non aver più scoperto l'esatto peso del coinvolgimento di Nara nei fatti delle settimane passate solo molto più tardi, quando stava fissando il vuoto ormai da un po' di tempo, accarezzando distrattamente la zazzera bionda posata sul suo grembo.

Naruto aveva dichiarato, un po' di tempo prima, che per iniziare la nuova fase della loro vita, "potevano pure sperimentare un po' di coccole da divano" e lui lo aveva gelato con un "ho perso un sacco di tempo a stare dietro ad un idiota addormentato. Ho del lavoro in arretrato. Smamma."

Alla fine di un breve "scambio di opinioni" avevano negoziato per un "tu lavori seduto sul divano e io dormo con la testa sulle tue ginocchia. E dai Teme! Sono in convalescenza! Accontentami per una volta!" che era stato accettato solo perché Sasuke era troppo psicologicamente esausto per continuare a questionare con lui su una cosa così assurda.

L'illusione di riuscire effettivamente a combinare qualcosa con quel terremoto in movimento aggrappato addosso come un corallo, era durata venticinque minuti, e solo perché Sasuke era una persona estremamente ostinata. Naruto si era addormentato di schianto due secondi dopo essersi lamentato del fatto che le sue cosce fossero troppo ossute per essere comode, e da allora si era girato almeno venti volte, interrompendo irrimediabilmente la concentrazione già scarsa di Sasuke. Che dopo i fantomatici venticinque minuti aveva dichiarato la resa, rimanendo con una mente stanca ma sveglia da distrarre e un corpo che non ne voleva sapere di addormentarsi per conto suo.

Il punto che insospettiva Sasuke era che Naruto non gli era parso così furiosamente arrabbiato, quando ne avevano parlato prima. Neppure quando gli aveva rinfacciato di avergli mentito. E allora perché aveva dovuto convivere con un demone iroso per settimane? Qualcosa gli diceva che Nara era coinvolto. Qualcosa che aveva radici in come Naruto aveva disinvoltamente fatto il suo nome e poi non più tirato in causa come prova ulteriore che aveva ragione lui, e fusto nello strano e improvviso comportamento pacato di Naruto dopo essersi svegliato.

A quel punto, la questione era apparsa brillare di luce propria e di assolutamente urgente risoluzione, quindi aveva fissato la figura che stava sbavando sui suoi pantaloni e aveva deciso di togliersi subito ogni dubbio. Quindi l'aveva scossa con amorevole bruschezza fino a che Naruto era saltato in piedi credendosi nel bel mezzo di un attacco nemico.

\- Oh, quello? – si ridistese, appoggiando di nuovo il capo sulla coscia di Sasuke e sprimacciandola come fosse un cuscino, prima di sospirare di insoddisfazione e agitare una mano in aria come a liquidare la questione - Beh, te lo ho detto. Ero davvero incavolato, soprattutto perché tu continuavi a mentire. Per il resto … Shika era dell'opinione che se ti avessi spinto al limite, tu avresti ceduto, prima o po … Teme! Il chidori in casa no!

All'ingresso del quartiere Uchiha, Sakura sobbalzò alla violenta esplosione che scosse la pace serale di Konoha, e decise, dopo un secondo di riflessione in cui valutò attentamente i rumori provenienti in modo sospetto da Villa Uchiha, che a controllare lo stato di salute di Naruto sarebbe passata l'indomani.

Sorrise, voltandosi, e si mise a canticchiare sulle note di distruzione che risuonavano musicali e romantiche alle sue spalle.

Ora … come poteva passare la serata? Chissà se Kakashi era disponibile? Avrebbero potuto chiudere quella scommessa che avevano in corso da quando Sasuke era tornato a casa. Non vedeva l'ora di ritirare il premio. Ridacchiò soddisfatta, pianificando la prossima uscita della squadra e le battute che le sarebbero state utili per punzecchiare i due colombi finalmente in pace.


	2. Il prezzo della vittoria

**Il prezzo della vittoria.**

Storia di un ghiro e una volpe. E di _quello_ che ci sta nel mezzo.

_"Non volevo trovarmi nella scomoda situazione di dirti che non ci potrà mai essere altro che amicizia tra di noi. Mai. Capisci? E non volevo dirtelo perché comunque noi saremo costretti a vivere insieme per ancora molti anni, e non volevo complicare le cose inutilmente. Ho cercato di fartelo intendere, Naruto. Ma tu non mi hai dato ascolto. Io non ti amo. E mai ti amerò. Non desidero possedere il tuo corpo, e di certo non ci tengo al tuo cuore. Sei un buon compagno di team, lo ammetto. Sei un rivale che riconosco, nonostante non ti affiderei il mio pesce rosso, se ne avessi uno. Sei anche un tollerabile coinquilino, anche se potresti essere migliore se non facessi tutto quel chiasso ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte e non mi portassi a casa il primo idiota che ti somiglia ogni tre per due. Ma non sei e non sarai mai la persona con cui potrei sognare di andare a letto o passare la vita. L'idea di toccarti in quel modo … mi disgusta."_

L'idea di toccarti in quel modo … mi disgusta.

L'idea di toccarti in quel modo … mi disgusta.

L'idea di toccarti … mi disgusta.

L'idea … mi disgusta.

… mi disgusta.

… mi disgusta.

_Mi disgusti._

Un verso inarticolato gli si strozzò in gola.

Stupido. Stupido stupido stupido! Stupido più di quanto non lo avesse mai accusato di essere!

Aveva davvero pensato di poter andare da Sas'ke con quei sentimenti e portare a casa una vittoria? Idiota! Cretino! Scemo!

Era riuscito ad ottenere solo di costringerlo a dirgli brutalmente come stavano le cose.

Sasuke aveva ragione.

Tra loro … tra _loro_ …

Appoggiò le mani sulla roccia della montagna contro la quale si stava sfogando, quindi vi premette il capo, sfregando la fronte fino a che non sentì colargli sugli occhi il sangue.

Fece un singhiozzo, mascherandolo da risata. Almeno non potevano dire che stesse piangendo lacrime salate. Il sangue … certo era ferroso in bocca, ma non era salato. Strinse forte gli occhi, e caricò un altro pugno contro la roccia. Poi si concentrò e lo fece di nuovo, e poi ancora e ancora. E ancora.

_Mi disgusti._

In un remoto angolo del suo cervello, _sapeva_ che Sasuke non aveva inteso quell'ultima frase come le centinaia di altre persone che gliela avevano sputata contro nel corso della sua vita. _Sapeva_ che Sasuke non lo odiava, non lo disprezzava per _qualcosa_ che non era colpa sua esistesse.

Lo SAPEVA.

Ciononostante, quel "non ti amo e mai ti amerò" continuava a risuonargli nelle orecchie, allargando ogni volta un po' di più la crepa che quelle parole avevano aperto nel suo cuore. Abbastanza da permettere al maledetto "_mi disgusta_" di passare attraverso gli strati di sicurezza, di conoscenza e di esperienza che si erano faticosamente sovrapposti anno dopo anno in lui, fino ad arrivare dritto alla parte di sé che era rimasta il bambino che si era visto osservare con disprezzo e odio e si era sentito etichettare come "mostro" troppe volte da poterle semplicemente superare con la crescita e che aveva pianto di confusione e terrore, per le ferite che non capiva "perché" gli venissero inferte.

Era stato sicuro, fino all'arrivo di quelle parole, di averlo protetto e nascosto abbastanza bene, quel suo piccolo e solo sé. Durante l'infanzia, si era riempito la mente e il cuore col furioso desiderio di riscatto, per farlo, e aveva seppellito la sua insicurezza un po' più in fondo anche grazie al rabbioso proposito di vendetta che aveva giurato avrebbe avuto nei confronti di quelle persone crudeli. E quel fragile essere era stato spinto così a fondo dentro di sé, che Naruto si era anche dimenticato di lui.

Con gli anni, la vendetta si era trasformata, la rabbia canalizzata. Aveva trovato un altro proposito per il riscatto, un altro scopo per primeggiare. Aveva scelto di fissare sempre il futuro e non fossilizzarsi nel passato.

Ma a quanto pareva, il passato e quella patetica creatura erano sempre rimasti là, a dispetto dei suoi sforzi. Ad aspettare solo il momento buono per farsi ricordare.

Si asciugò con rabbia gli occhi bagnati (di _sangue_, non di lacrime, precisò a se stesso) e inspirò profondamente.

Doveva meditare. Doveva meditare e trovare il modo per superare quel bambino, per tornare ad essere "Uzumaki Naruto", il ninja che non si arrende mai, non viene ferito facilmente e _di certo_ non si riduce come una ragazzina a cui era stato spezzato il cuore dalla sua prima cotta.

Diamine! Sas'ke era la SECONDA. E non era neppure una COTTA! Non era mai stato certo di qualcosa come di quello che provava per lui, checché ne pensasse … Aaaahh! Non era possibile che permettesse ad un'unica, singola, dannata persona (anche se era quella che significava di più nella sua vita) di distruggere tutto il lavoro che aveva fatto su se stesso nello spazio di un paio di frasi! Era sopravvissuto a molto peggio!

Si lasciò andare ad un altro gemito, che sembrò alle sue stesse orecchie troppo sospettosamente simile a quello di un animale ferito, e caricò un rasengan contro la parete rocciosa per non sentirlo echeggiare nel vuoto che si sentiva dentro, rischiando di rimanere sotto la frana che questo atto estremamente intelligente provocò.

«Idiota.» si disse cupo, spolverandosi i capelli di polvere sottile. «Proprio un idiota monumentale.» sottolineò quando si rese conto che non gli sarebbe spiaciuto poi così tanto rimanere sotto la montagna di pietre e scomparire per sempre.

\- Se proprio volevi ammazzare qualcuno, perché non ti rivolgi al tuo compagno di giochi preferito? Di solito è più che felice di ricambiare il favore.

Naruto sobbalzò alla voce seccata di Shikamaru, e lo fissò con tanto d'occhi, quando il genio uscì come un fantasma dalla nuvola di detriti e polvere che lui aveva creato, avanzando per poi fermarglisi ad un paio di metri di distanza, espressione penetrante ma illeggibile e l'aria di essere esattamente quello che sembrava: una via di mezzo tra uno spettro e una statua di gesso.

Naruto distolse gli occhi prima di replicare alla sua osservazione, troppo precisa per non far male in quel momento.

– Non mi ero accorto che fossi qui. Me ne vado subito, così puoi tornare a fissare le nuvole in pace.

La risposta placida di Shikamaru lo bloccò nell'atto di andarsene e lo fece irrigidire.

\- Che ha fatto per ridurti così? Sai … giusto per avere un po' di vantaggio, questa volta, quando lui deciderà di andarsene e tu scomparirai per inseguirlo. Essere colti di sorpresa è estremamente seccante e incredibilmente faticoso. Soprattutto quando si tratta di voi due.

Naruto si costrinse a ridere e a girarsi verso il moro, portandosi una mano alla nuca con fare imbarazzato. – N … non ci sarà bisogno di nessun vantaggio, 'ttebayo! Ero solo un po' immerso nei miei pensieri, tutto qui.

\- Naruto tu ti accorgi sempre quando c'è qualcuno. E fingi decisamente meglio l'allegria quando sei turbato da chiunque non sia Uchiha, prima che tu ribatta e menta dicendo che non è lui la causa del tuo stato attuale.

Le dita che stavano strofinando il suo scalpo si fermarono, e il sorriso gli si gelò sulla faccia. Lentamente, abbassò il braccio, e strinse i pugni distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Shikamaru, troppo acuto per i suoi gusti.

\- … Sai, vero, che ti puoi fidare di me?

Alzò di scatto gli occhi per incontrare quelli placidi dell'amico. – Certo!

Shikamaru allora sospirò e si lasciò cadere a terra, gambe incrociate sotto di sé, mento ben piantato sul palmo aperto, gomito premuto sul ginocchio destro. – E allora sputa il rospo. Tanto lo verrò a sapere lo stesso, se continuerai a sfogarti su povere montagne innocenti.

Naruto esitò, non esattamente abituato a "sputare il rospo", quando questo rospo constava in una parte così intima di se stesso. E Shikamaru sospirò di nuovo, come leggendogli dentro la riluttanza a confidare le proprie incertezze ad un altro. – Che seccatura … Non ti considererò un debole solo perché ti sei confidato con me. Quando sarai Hokage, spero non ti farai problemi ad affidarti al mio consiglio solo perché non vuoi che io mi preoccupi.

Naruto arrossì a quella affermazione così pacata da sembrare un fatto già accaduto. "Quando". Shikamaru aveva detto "quando", non "se". Fece un sorriso stiracchiato, sentendosi nonostante tutto lusingato da quella sicurezza, e si sedette lentamente faccia a faccia con l'amico, che annuì di nuovo e sbuffò grattandosi la testa. – Ok. Che è successo?

\- … È un po' imbarazzante …

\- Riguarda la vostra vita sessuale?

Annaspò, e arrossì. – C … C … COME?

Shikamaru agitò stanco una mano. – Non c'è nulla di cui essere imbarazzato. Tutti sanno della relazione che avete.

Saltò in piedi arretrando di un passo. - N … N … NOI NON ABBIAMO UNA RELAZIONE! – strillò. E poi ricadde a sedere per terra, sconfitto. – È proprio questo il problema.

Shikamaru ammiccò un paio di volte prima di riprendersi dalla sorpresa. – Ah … - aveva frainteso il loro comportamento fino a quel punto? Eppure entrambi si comportavano in modo così intimo l'uno con l'altro …

\- Il fatto è che io sono … inn-inn-inn … e lui no. Oggi semplicemente me lo ha detto esplicitamente, invece che girarci intorno come al solito, e io non posso più illudermi del contrario.

Shikamaru sentì il suo intero essere congelarsi nella sorpresa. Fissò il suo biondo amico abbracciarsi le ginocchia nascondendovi contro il viso, e non poté far a meno di pensare che non lo aveva mai visto così … vulnerabile e ferito.

Socchiuse gli occhi che aveva spalancato dalla sorpresa, colpevolmente grato del fatto che Naruto fosse troppo sconvolto per ricordarsi di ridere di lui per averlo fatto, e chiuse la bocca, coprendosela con una mano. «Uchiha del cazzo.» pensò, non per la prima volta.

Possibile che quello stronzo dovesse avere così tanto potere sulla persona più indipendente e forte che avesse mai respirato a Konoha, e che neanche se ne rendesse conto?

… No … un attimo. Quello non era vero: Sasuke era tante cose (molte altre cose davvero) ma non si poteva dire che fosse un idiota. O almeno che non avesse cervello, ecco.

Lui doveva sapere di avere quel potere. La cosa sorprendente era che non lo avesse mai usato appieno per manipolare Naruto prima di allora. Perché per Shikamaru era evidente che un Uchiha esplicito era un Uchiha che stava mirando ad ottenere qualcosa. Qualcosa di così importante per lui da convincersi a mettere a rischio una relazione che evidentemente gli stava a cuore distruggendo brutalmente qualsiasi possibilità di discussione futura. Minacciando la sua stessa presenza a Konoha inimicandosi l'unico che era sempre stato disponibile a dargli il beneficio del dubbio e a fidarsi ciecamente di lui? Dopo tutto quello che il suo orgoglio aveva dovuto inghiottire per restarci? Mmfh. Diamine.

Non poteva giudicare i fatti, senza conoscere le premesse. Scostò la mano dalla bocca.

\- Racconta. Dall'inizio. – ordinò al suo capo-in-divenire, che lo stava fissando con occhi sorpresi e tristi, che si illuminarono appena di sollievo al suo comando.

Naruto chiuse la bocca, sentendola asciutta dopo tutto quel discutere. Shika aveva voluto sapere i dettagli di praticamente tutto il tempo che aveva passato con Sas'ke dalla fine della guerra, ed era stata una discussione lunga anche per i suoi standard.

Ora rimaneva solo da aspettare la conclusione a cui l'amico era arrivato, e dire che Naruto non si sentisse ansioso di conoscerla sarebbe stato un enorme fraintendimento.

Che avrebbe desunto, il genio, da quello che aveva sentito? Gli avrebbe detto che aveva sbagliato a interpretare le azioni e le emozioni del Teme?

Beh, questo era già tristemente ovvio, e lui non voleva davvero sentirselo dire di nuovo … Avrebbe dovuto andarsene, allora?

… Però Shika era stato gentile a permettergli di sfogarsi, e adesso aveva quell'aria seria e concentrata … Lo aveva visto così serio e attivo solo quando stava pianificando un attacco ad un nemico particolarmente ostico. E gli doveva qualcosa, supponeva, dato che quasi lo aveva accoppato per sbaglio, no?

Fissò intensamente la via di fuga che aveva individuato prima che la conversazione iniziasse. Era libera, bianca di polvere al punto da parere una cartolina dal paese della Nebbia ma sgombra di ostacoli insuperabili. Gli stava quasi ammiccando, nonostante Naruto riconoscesse la follia del pensiero (quando mai un sentiero ammiccava?), e lui _voleva davvero_ andarsene.

… Ma dove?

Il suo vecchio appartamento era stato venduto quando si era trasferito da Sasuke, e lì … lì non voleva tornarci. In quel momento proprio non aveva la forza di affrontarlo. Si sarebbe messo a piangere e a urlare, e avrebbe solo irritato il Teme ancora di più, e che bene ci sarebbe stato nel farlo? Si sarebbe solo reso più ridicolo, e la sua dose di umiliazione per quell'anno l'aveva già esaurita tutta con quella stupida, stupida confessione.

Da Sakura-chan, allora? Storse il naso. No, avrebbe dovuto affrontare un altro interrogatorio, e poi Sakura si sarebbe sentita in dovere di vendicarlo in qualche modo, e questo l'avrebbe ferita perché "non si litiga con Sasuke-kun" era ancora il suo motto, e lui non voleva ferire Sakura-chan.

Da Kakashi? Iruka? Per carità … il primo lo avrebbe torturato con la sua ambiguità, e il secondo avrebbe voluto delle risposte, e poi sarebbe partito per la crociata contro Sasuke, come Sakura. Solo che Sakura-chan aveva qualche possibilità di uscirne viva. Iruka godeva solo della protezione dell'affetto che Naruto gli portava. Ed in quel momento, Naruto non era convinto che il fatto che lui volesse bene ad Iruka sarebbe bastato ad evitargli qualche ritorsione da parte di un Teme incattivito dall'irritazione e dalla stanchezza.

\- Hai sbagliato approccio.

Sussultò, quando le sue considerazioni vennero bruscamente interrotte dalla voce di Shika.

\- EH?

\- Hai sbagliato approccio. – ripeté pazientemente il genio.

\- Ah? Ma io mi sono comportato come al solito!

\- Appunto. – Shikamaru sospirò, stanco. – Con uno come Uchiha è inutile quel tuo modo di fare da elefante.

Naruto si offese. – Ehi. Io col Teme ci parlo in quel modo da quando eravamo piccoli, e mi pare di essere l'unico a cui risponde, 'ttebayo!

\- Sì, è vero. Per questo tutti sono convinti che voi abbiate già consumato la vostra relazione da secoli. – concesse Shikamaru, ignorando graziosamente il rossore che ora era visibile nonostante la polvere che copriva interamente l'amico. – Però sei ben lontano dall'ottenere questo, giusto?

Tutta l'indignazione di Naruto si sgonfiò, e lui si abbracciò le ginocchia più strettamente poggiandovi la guancia sopra. – Ma io non so che altro fare. Ho cercato di fargli capire quello che … che io … che lui … che NOI …

\- Ma non hai risolto nulla, a parte litigare seriamente con lui. – decise di tagliar corto Shikamaru.

Naruto incenerì l'amico, poi distolse lo sguardo inghiottendo l'aspro "Grazie tante, il sentirmelo dire da te mi solleva infinitamente" che premeva per uscire, in favore della tristezza. – Sono riuscito a farmi respingere PER BENE, da lui, vorrai dire. Litigare lo facciamo sempre.

Alla vista dell'abbattimento dell'amico, il genio sospirò ancora, grattandosi la nuca.

\- Uchiha è un bastardo orgoglioso e cocciuto. – iniziò pazientemente - Non puoi aspettarti che ammetta così quella che sicuramente considera una debolezza.

Il biondo fece un vago cenno seccato nella sua direzione - Quindi che cosa suggeriresti? Che gli dia una botta in testa e lo leghi da qualche parte fino a quando ammetterà di aver sbagliato? L'ho già fatto, e non è servito a molto a parte umiliare me stesso e far incavolare lui.

Avere improvvisamente tutta l'attenzione irritata di Naruto concentrata su di sé era … snervante, decise Shikamaru.

– Prima di procedere, potresti illuminarmi sul perché proprio Uch … Sasuke? Voglio dire … dato che ancora non ce l'hai una relazione con lui, come tutti pensano tu l'abbia … Non potresti trovarti qualcun altro di più … buono? O facile? O quantomeno meno complicato? Perché proprio quel bastardo egoista? Perché non qualcuno che non ti ferisca solo respirando?

Se doveva davvero aiutare quella testa di cavolo a conquistare Uchiha, o meglio a "far arrendere" Uchiha, allora voleva sapere cosa Naruto trovava di così fantastico in quell'egocentrico crudele, perché, vero come erano veri i pezzi dello shoji, lui non capiva che motivo potesse portare qualcuno che non fosse una donna accecata (e resa sorda, perché avrebbe dovuto anche non sentire e aver perso completamente i contatti col mondo, per poter passare sopra agli infiniti difetti di quello stronzo) dagli ormoni, ad essere così seccantemente ossessionato dal culo maschile del coglione per antonomasia.

Un occhio azzurro lo fissò, sincero, melanconico ma assolutamente convinto, da sopra la curva delle ginocchia dietro le quali il suo proprietario si stava nascondendo. – Sas'ke è Sas'ke.

"Sas'ke è Sas'ke."

«Chiarissimo.»

Shikamaru socchiuse gli occhi, riflettendo. Poteva prendere ad alberate in testa quell'idiota? O la fatica che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stata eccessiva per il miserrimo risultato che avrebbe ottenuto?

Prima che potesse giungere ad una soluzione a quel dilemma però, l'amico continuò senza essere spronato usando un tono così abbattuto, che l'impazienza che Shikamaru provava nei suoi confronti si sciolse nel nulla.

– Forse sbaglio io. Forse lui ha ragione, e davvero tra noi non può esserci niente altro oltre a quello che abbiamo. Forse lui mi può voler bene solo come compagno di squadra. Però io … Sai, Shika? Sono stato attratto da altre persone, nella mia vita. Soprattutto dopo la guerra, perché prima sai … insomma, avevo altro a cui pensare, no? Ma poi non è che avevo proprio tanto altro da fare, no? Cioè sì, ma no, mi capisci, no? Non come prima, insomma! E ci sono state delle persone che … WOW … mi hanno ecc … ecc … - grugnì esasperato, evidentemente infelice di se stesso, e nascose il volto arrossato alla sua vista – ECCITATO! Eccitato, ecco. Ed è stato bello quando … sai … E posso dire senza incertezze che AMO Sakura-chan. E che amo un sacco di altre persone in giro per il mondo. Ma senza di loro io posso funzionare, capisci? Senza Sas'ke invece no. È per questo che io … insomma … Ho iniziato a pensarci in quel senso, no? Però davvero senza il Teme mi manca l'aria! E ho fatto un CASINO … - le iridi azzurre si puntarono di nuovo nelle sue, col chiaro intento di fargli capire come si sentiva - Perciò mi starebbe bene. Essere solo suo amico, intendo. Se tu mi dicessi un modo per tornare a quello che eravamo prima … Insomma non è colpa sua, no? E a me … insomma … Mi starebbe bene, ecco. – sospirò esausto, e nascose ancora gli occhi, apparendo, a quelli di Shikamaru, pateticamente simile ad un bambino abbandonato. E non era giusto. Non era giusto che il suo amico si sentisse così. Non per Uchiha, non per nessun altro. Non era GIUSTO che quando si trattava di Sasuke, Naruto regredisse a quello stadio di incertezza e fragilità.

– Hai funzionato benissimo senza di lui per anni, Naruto! – protestò quindi con più calore di quanto non intendesse inizialmente - Tu sei la persona più forte che io abbia mai conosciuto, non hai bisogno di uno stronzo che se ne sbatte del mondo intero a rallentare la tua … - si zittì bruscamente, quando le iridi azzurre lo minacciarono con un avvertimento morbidamente letale.

Poi l'espressione dura svanì, e gli occhi di Naruto si persero di nuovo, questa volta in un punto indefinito sopra la sua spalla destra.

\- Se Temari non ci fosse, come ti sentiresti? Distrutto? Ferito? Abbandonato? Io senza Sas'ke non mi sentirei solo così. Immagina … Immagina come sarebbe senza le tue nuvole, Shika. Anzi no, guarda. Immagina che ti portassero via tutto il cielo. Immagina di non poterlo rimpiazzare con niente altro al mondo, perché senza cielo non c'è terra, né acqua, né aria. Il mio cielo è Sas'ke. Sasuke è Sasuke, semplicemente perché non potrebbe essere altrimenti. A me basta che ci sia, per essere soddisfatto. Però ho fatto un gran casino, immaginandomi le cose e illudendomi di vedere nelle sue reazioni quello che desideravo ci fosse. E ora … potrei perdere la sua amicizia. – spalancò gli occhi, puntandogli contro due fanali blu assolutamente disperati. Quando continuò, ogni sua parola era enfatizzata dall'irrequieto movimento del suo intero corpo.

– Capisci, Shikamaru?! Io … lui è SASUKE! Lui è la prima certezza della mia vita! È colui attorno al quale ho costruito metà di me stesso! Mi sta bene, se non ricambia i miei sentimenti. Fa male, ma va bene, se posso restare nella sua vita, se lui è felice. Però così … io … io … non so come fare. – poi scoppiò in una risata amara, e ghignò fiaccamente verso di lui, improvvisamente quieto - Forse dovrei cercare un genjutsu per viaggiare indietro nel tempo a prima di questa mattina, in modo da non imbarazzare me stesso e lui con quello stupido discorso che gli ho fatto. Ne conosci uno che funziona?

Il genio aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma si trattenne dal dire quello che pensava, ovvero che il problema non era cancellare qualche ora o qualche settimana. Lo sapevano tutti che Uchiha non andava bene per Naruto, e lo sapevano da molto, molto tempo, ormai! Solo Naruto, da fiducioso idiota qual'era non lo vedeva. Tuttavia, quella relazione era la cosa più stabile che entrambi avessero sperimentato in tutta la loro travagliata esistenza, e lui aveva sempre pensato che non stesse agli altri giudicare quello che bene o male "adesso" pareva funzionare.

Scoprire che questa "relazione" non era quella che aveva creduto, aveva spalancato senza dubbio davanti a lui, però, la possibilità di un futuro in cui Naruto si sarebbe trovato una buona moglie, gentile, dolce e assolutamente perfetta da mostrare in giro come compagna dell'Hokage, magari con un buon pedigree e una famiglia larga e supportiva e importante alle spalle. Una moglie che avrebbe dato a Naruto la stabilità e la felicità che gli erano mancate durante l'infanzia.

Guidare però il suo amico verso quel futuro, non pareva essere quello per cui il biondo gli sarebbe stato grato. Neppure in quel momento di crisi.

Sospirò.

E lui che riteneva stancanti le previsioni strategiche che Tsunade-sama lo costringeva ad elaborare sulle più disparate faccende.

Shikamaru si massaggio la tempia, sentendosi spossato tutto d'un tratto.

\- Hai pensato a come sarà? – ricominciò lentamente, in qualche modo riluttante a sollevare altri dubbi, quando il suo amico ne aveva fin troppi già di suo - Se davvero aveste una relazione, intendo. Non sarà facile, lo sai vero? Non è che tutti gli abitanti del villaggio farebbero i salti di gioia al sapervi insieme. Potresti avere problemi col Consiglio, potresti vederti negata la carica di Hokage. Potrebbe avere anche lui dei seri problemi. Hai considerato seriamente queste ipotesi? Perché è probabile che lui lo abbia fatto, dato come ha reagito alla tua dichiarazione.

A metà del discorso, Naruto aveva distolto gli occhi, dirigendoli in un punto indefinito alla sua destra, e Shikamaru seppe cosa sarebbe uscito dalla sua bocca ancora prima che lui la aprisse.

\- Pensi sul serio che non mi sia tormentato da solo per mesi e mesi su questa domanda? Cioè … non è che pensi che il bastardo sia meno importante del mio sogno. Chissenefrega dei titoli. Chissenefrega degli estranei che mi hanno trattato come un mostro per tutta la vita e hanno sputato sul sacrificio dei miei genitori. – arrossì, quasi vergognoso di ammettere a voce alta quello che tutti i suoi amici avevano pensato prima o poi, nel corso degli anni - Loro non sono importanti. Se amare qualcuno viene ritenuta una colpa, allora che vadano pure a cagare tutti quanti. Ho vissuto fino a poco tempo fa, senza la loro approvazione. Quello che mi ha tolto il sonno è il pensiero che questo sentimento potrebbe rovinare quello che abbiamo. Sas'ke ha finalmente trovato un posto dove stare, e anche io. Abbiamo una vita serena, sai? Voglio dire. Abbiamo la nostra routine, i turni in cucina e per le faccende e tutto, e è vero che litighiamo come cane e gatto, ma abbiamo una casa che è _casa_ e una famiglia che ci vuole bene. Finalmente possiamo andare di nuovo in missione insieme, e è fantastico sentirsi così in sinco … sirin … sincronia con l'altro, lo so bene che pure Sasuke lo pensa. Però … però cavolo! Magari può essere anche meglio di così, no? È questo che continua a suonarmi nel cervello, e che mi ha convinto a non ignorare tutta questa faccenda. In fondo, abbiamo ogni diritto di essere felici, e abbiamo ogni diritto di cercare di essere PIÙ felici, cazzo! E se per esserlo dovessimo passare attraverso un altro Inferno … bah. Ecchecavolo. Cosa vuoi che sia un minuscolo brutto sogno quando la tua intera vita è stata un enorme incubo? Abbiamo superato entrambi di peggio. Un po' di disapprovazione non ci può certo spaventare.

In qualche modo si sentiva stupido per aver anche solo lontanamente dubitato di lui, e si sentì sollevato dalla certezza e della forza che la sua risposta conteneva. «Questo è l'uomo che desidero seguire un giorno.» pensò improvvisamente con fierezza.

\- … Ok.

Chiuse gli occhi, intrecciò le dita, e pensò attentamente alle prossime mosse da fare sulla scacchiera, in modo da poter dare scacco al Re avversario.

\- Come ti ho già detto, tutti, anche io, pensavamo che voi due aveste già consumato la vostra relazione. – iniziò lentamente, senza guardare Naruto. Sapeva che stava arrossendo, quasi poteva sentire il calore che la sua pelle emanava, da tanto _sapeva_ che stava arrossendo.

\- Ma!

Socchiuse appena una palpebra per lanciargli un'occhiata blandamente irritata invitandolo a non interrompere, quindi la richiuse, perché non voleva ritrovarsi ad arrossire pure lui. Non aveva intenzione di farsi trascinare in imbarazzanti discorsi consolatori, ma non poteva lasciare non detto una piccola verità - Quindi non starò qui a cercare di rassicurarti su quanto corrette fossero le assunzioni che tu hai fatto per arrivare alla conclusione che lui ricambiasse i tuoi sentimenti. Sarebbe una seccatura, e comunque non servirebbe a nulla ribadire l'ovvio. – finì quasi a borbottare. Poi aprì gli occhi (perché, caspita, anche lui aveva il diritto di essere curioso!), e quasi sorrise all'espressione di puro sollievo che si dispiegò sui tratti irrigiditi dalla tensione dell'amico.

Ricomponendosi, continuò - Come ho detto prima, però, hai sbagliato approccio. Uchiha è un bastardo egocentrico e intelligente. Ha evidentemente tratto le sue conclusioni sulla vostra relazione e, quali che siano le sue motivazioni, non ha assolutamente intenzione di ammettere di provare più che dell'amicizia per te. Onestamente trovo interessante che abbia ammesso pure quella, ma potrebbe essere stato uno scivolone dovuto agli analgesici, quindi lo esamineremo in separata sede, per il momento.

Shika aggrottò le sopracciglia, vagamente perplesso, quando Naruto negò ferventemente. - Vuoi dire che è strano che lo abbia ammesso? – disse il biondo, rischiando di accecarlo con il brillio che gli riempiva gli occhi di passione - Sas'ke ha già ammesso in passato che siamo amici. È uno dei motivi che mi ha fatto illudere che … - fece un piccolo gesto con la mano, prima di tornare ad abbracciarsi le ginocchia, brillantezza scivolata nuovamente dagli occhi alle guance.

Dopo aver aspettato invano qualcosa a continuazione della sua affermazione, Shikamaru dedusse che quel gesto stesse a significare che il pensiero di Naruto non sarebbe terminato con qualcosa di neanche lontanamente significativo. Perciò lo ignorò.

\- Quello che stavo cercando di dire è che caricando come un ariete come tuo solito non otterrai nulla, perché lui è abituato a trattare con te, quando fai così, e sa come farti fare esattamente quello che vuole. Quindi useremo un metodo che lui non si aspetta tu sia in grado di usare: il suo. Dovrai giocare al gioco in cui lui è maestro, in modo da confonderlo e poterlo portare dove lo vuoi tu. E dovrai essere preparato al peggio, perché probabilmente quando lo scoprirà cercherà di ucciderti.

All'occhiata blanda e per nulla impressionata dell'altro, Shikamaru sospirò esasperato. – Lo SO che non è nulla di nuovo, il fatto che lui tenti di ucciderti, ma non è questo il punto. Devi manipolarlo, Naruto, per arrivare a fargli ammettere quello che prova veramente. E non può essere una manipolazione semplice e veloce, perché Uchiha non è un idiota, ed è abituato a persone che eccellono in quest'arte, perciò il tuo essere la cosa più lontana da un manipolatore sarà il tuo unico vantaggio. – fece una pausa, studiando i tratti corrucciati di Naruto. - Dovrà essere sottile e lenta. Molto lenta. E sarà molto, molto difficile per te, perché dovrai lavorare Uchiha ai fianchi con costante durezza. Perciò dovrai essere molto paziente e non cedere alle sue provocazioni, mi sono spiegato? La tua recita dovrà essere perfetta.

\- … Recita?

\- Probabilmente sarebbe meglio che ti facessi aiutare da Kurama. – mormorò pensieroso Shikamaru, valutando le effettive possibilità di successo del piano.

\- Quale recita?

\- Quella per mezzo della quale costringeremo a far ammettere ad Uchiha quello che veramente prova per te.

Più facile dire che fare, pensò imbronciato Naruto mentre si dirigeva lentamente verso casa, qualche tempo dopo.

Prima fase del piano: destabilizzare Sasuke.

_\- Devi tenere costantemente in mente tutto quello che ti infastidisce di Uchiha, e comportarti come se la rabbia che provi nei suoi confronti per tutto quello che ti ha fatto passare sia troppa per essere ignorata. Rifletti su tutto quello che ti ha detto, cerca la cosa che ti ferisce di più e aggrappati ad essa._

\- Come se fosse facile rimanere arrabbiato col Teme.

Era quasi arrivato al cancello, quando vi notò qualcosa di anomalo, appoggiatovi pesantemente contro. Qualcosa che assomigliava dannatamente ad un Uchiha incazzato e stravolto.

\- Era ora che tornassi, Dobe. Iniziavo a chiedermi se non fosse il caso di allertare la muta per la caccia all'idiota.

_\- Non sottolineare di nuovo che si vede lontano un miglio che prova qualcosa per te dai gesti che fa senza neppure pensare. È ovvio che ti si sia rivoltato contro come un serpente, Uchiha è l'incarnazione della misantropia, zucca vuota, e si vede lontano un miglio che non desidera rendersi meno criptico di quello che naturalmente è. Non puoi andartene in giro a dire che per te è un libro aperto e sperare che lui ti sorrida e ti dia ragione._

Naruto si morse l'interno della guancia a sangue, per evitare di ritorcere le parole del compagno contro di lui.

_\- Il silenzio e la rabbia saranno i tuoi migliori alleati. Ricorda che lo scopo è portare Sasuke all'esaurimento. E non guardarmi così, testa di rapa. Sei tu quello che vuole un coglione cocciuto come dolce metà._

Memore dei consigli di Shikamaru, ignorò il Teme troppo pallido e quasi barcollante dalla stanchezza davanti a lui ed entrò in casa.

\- Che c'è? Ora mi tieni il muso? Andiamo, Naruto! Mi pare fossi tu quello che diceva che tra noi doveva esserci "la più sincera sincerità".

Il tono sarcastico di Sasuke mentre citava una delle idee apparentemente più stupide che avesse mai avuto in vita sua, lo fece voltare di scatto verso di lui.

\- Non osare. – sibilò tra i denti. Forse non sarebbe stato poi così difficile, rimanere arrabbiato con lui per le prossime settimane. Non se il bastardo si impegnava così tanto per farsi odiare da lui.

Il ghigno sulla bella faccia da schiaffi davanti a lui non poteva essere un invito migliore per il pugno che già stava stringendo forsennatamente, ma gli occhi di Sasuke erano seri.

\- Non osare "cosa", Dobe? Citarti? E perché mai? Il grande futuro Hokage della Foglia e le sue certezze assolute. Come è possibile non citare tale eminente fonte di saggezza? Volevi che fossi sincero, che condividessi con te tutto quello che sento. Lo sono stato. Adesso non puoi davvero pretendere che sia colpa MIA, se ti senti FERITO nei tuoi fragili sentimenti di ragazzina infatuata.

«Non lo vedi che stai soffrendo anche tu?!»

Avrebbe voluto urlarle, quelle parole. Perché per Naruto era evidente che Sasuke non ci stava mettendo il cuore, in quelle pugnalate precise e aspre. Anche quando il moro era stato convinto delle parole che stava pronunciando, c'era sempre stata una parte di Naruto che aveva SAPUTO che il pugnale che gli penetrava nella carne veniva subito dopo rivolto verso il suo stesso possessore. Ora, quella lama sembrava anche torcersi con sadica soddisfazione nel petto di colui che avrebbe dovuto essere l'aggressore, a scavare ancora più profondamente nella sua anima già danneggiata. E Sasuke dava a lui del Dobe.

NO, decise socchiudendo gli occhi a fessura: non aveva bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno, per sentire la furia scorrergli nelle vene. Sasuke stava facendo l'unica cosa che Naruto non gli aveva mai perdonato. Stava ferendo se stesso, nel tentativo di negare quello che provava per lui.

Permise alle sue iridi di incendiarsi di rabbioso rosso, perché era il modo più efficiente per rendere esplicita l'emozione che lo stava colmando, poi fissò duramente quelle nere dell'altro, fino a che gli parve di scorgervi una leggera esitazione.

Quindi si voltò lentamente e salì le scale in silenzio, determinato a seguire puntigliosamente i consigli di Shikamaru.

Non sarebbe stato facile, questo era certo, soprattutto perché già ora si sentiva bruciare dal desiderio di andare dal Teme e urlargli contro che era un cretino con la testa di un cavolo lesso che non sapeva cosa fosse meglio per sé stesso e che doveva dare ascolto a LUI.

\- Ehi, Dobe? Che fai, te ne vai così? Ehi! Naruto!

Chiuse attentamente la porta della sua camera alle spalle, e si buttò sul letto coprendosi gli occhi.

Perché quel cretino non poteva semplicemente dargli ragione e farla finita, per una volta? _Naruto_ aveva sempre saputo cosa fosse meglio per _Sasuke_! E quell'idiota avrebbe dovuto ormai averlo capito, CAVOLO!

Perché non poteva semplicemente _smettere_ di farsi del male da solo e accettare il fatto che "solo" lui non lo era? Perché non poteva per UNA VOLTA riconoscere la sua presenza? Sempre a guardare un punto lontano che non comprendeva Naruto, ignorando sfacciatamente il fatto che LUI era là per LUI, cavolo! Naruto si sarebbe volentieri messo ad urlare dalla frustrazione. Perché Sasuke lo escludeva sempre?

Poche decine di secondi dopo, mentre già stava stufandosi di contemplare la propria miseria e si stava dando del cretino per aver seguito i consigli di un tizio che doveva ancora chiedere davvero alla ragazza con cui usciva da secoli di uscire ufficialmente con lui, dopo sette anni di non-fidanzamento non-ufficiale, la maniglia della sua camera girò a vuoto attirando la sua attenzione. Quindi da dietro la superficie lignea venne un'imprecazione soffocata seguita subito dopo da un bussare infastidito.

\- Dobe dai … mi spiace, va bene? Ecco, sei contento? Me lo hai fatto dire. Ora perché non la pianti con i capricci e apri questa porta? È stata una lunga giornata e siamo entrambi stressati e stanchi. Abbiamo esagerato un po'. Andiamo a mangiarci un po' di quel tuo orrendo cibo e poi dormiamoci su, va bene?

Naruto studiò la porta, la fronte corrugata e la voglia di urlare. "Capricci"? "Dormiamoci su"? Pensava forse che una notte di sonno lo avrebbe convinto ad ammettere che Sasuke aveva avuto ragione e che tutto poteva ritornare come era prima? Dopo aver trattato i suoi sentimenti come una specie di fastidiosa … come l'aveva chiamata, Sakura, quando erano caduti in quel campo di ortiche, la prima volta che avevano litigato dopo la prima missione insieme? Derma-cosa del contratto?

Ci fu una pausa, poi un colpo più secco e forte degli altri gli fece fare un salto sul letto.

\- CAZZO, Dobe! Non fare il bambino e apri questa porta.

Naruto fissò sconvolto l'infisso chiuso, dietro il quale l'essere più controllato del pianeta stava perdendo il controllo di sé stesso. Poi assottigliò gli occhi in due fessure e si alzò andando a spalancare la porta con tale forza da scardinarne la serratura, fino a quel momento là solo per assicurargli una certa illusione di privacy e mai davvero usata, e incenerì l'idiota dietro essa che lo guardava come se gli fossero spuntate improvvisamente altre due teste. – Se pensi che offrirmi un piatto di ramen sia abbastanza per farmi dimenticare quello che hai fatto e detto, allora sei più scemo di quanto già non sono convinto che tu sia da quando avevamo dodici anni. Forse prima non mi sono spiegato abbastanza chiaramente da penetrare attraverso la merda che ti circonda: attualmente non voglio vedere la tua faccia più di quanto voglio prendere un tè con Madara, perciò "_vai a farti fottere"_ da qualche parte lontano da me, Uchiha, perché ci manca tanto così perché faccia un favore a me stesso e al mondo e ti faccia scomparire definitivamente dalla faccia della Terra. – sibilò con tutta la frustrazione e l'offesa che si erano accumulate in lui nelle ultime settimane. Poi gli sbatté la porta in faccia e fece velocemente i sigilli necessari per tenerla chiusa fino a quando non avesse deciso il contrario. Quindi le si appoggiò contro, e si premette le mani sulla bocca.

Kami-sama … che aveva fatto?

Non era arrabbiato col Teme per quello che stava facendo a se stesso? Non era per il SUO bene che aveva approvato il piano di Shika?

Eppure … eppure in qualche angolo remoto dentro di sé, Naruto sapeva che una parte di quello che aveva appena detto corrispondeva né più né meno che alla verità. Non era solo irritazione, la sua. Sasuke lo aveva ferito, ferito sul serio, questa volta. E in qualche modo Shikamaru aveva ragione. Non poteva sempre dargliela vinta, quando si trattava di decidere il corso della loro vita privata.

Era vero che era stato Naruto, quello che lo aveva trascinato indietro dopo averlo inseguito per anni, _Naruto_ quello che aveva deciso di accollarsi il diritto di scegliere il meglio per il futuro di Sasuke.

Ma Sasuke in cambio aveva esatto il controllo di tutto il loro presente.

_Sasuke_ aveva scelto la stanza per lui, aveva scelto il lucchetto, stabilito le regole della casa, i turni di compromesso, gli allenamenti e i riposi. Decideva quando e cosa mangiare e pure quanto spesso Naruto doveva farsi il bagno. Perfino la quantità e la frequenza di ramen da consumare in un mese, era stata stabilita da lui! Aveva scandito i tempi del loro riavvicinamento, posto limiti alle libertà che Naruto poteva prendersi con lui, deciso cosa fosse lecito fare e dire davanti agli altri, a chi dare libero accesso a casa loro e a chi invece dovesse essere limitato, quali missioni fare insieme, quali rischi erano accettabili. Aveva anche istruito attentamente Naruto sugli incontri diplomatici che aveva dovuto subire per ordine di baa-chan, accidenti!

A volte a Naruto era parso di aver acquisito una _madre_, burbera e scalciante più del _demone_ più bizzoso, ma pur sempre una MADRE, più che un compagno di stanza, squadra, amico o che altro.

Scivolò giù, fino a sedersi sul pavimento, e chiuse gli occhi posando la testa sul legno della porta.

Era sempre stato convinto di meritarsi quelle … restrizioni.

Anche se se ne lamentava sonoramente, non aveva mai fatto realmente nulla per combatterle davvero. In fondo, gli sarebbe bastato poco, davvero pochissimo, per infrangere le regole di Sasuke.

Ma non lo aveva fatto. Perché era consapevole di quanto era costato al suo amico inghiottire l'orgoglio e permettere che ben più grandi restrizioni venissero poste su di lui, e gli era parso uno scambio equo, il loro.

Lui aveva il controllo del chakra del compagno, e poteva usare questo potere a sua discrezione, in qualsiasi momento, al minimo segno che Sasuke stesse pensando qualcosa di anche solo vagamente nefasto.

Così era solo giusto, no?, che Sasuke avesse il controllo assoluto della vita di Naruto, aveva pensato. Certo, c'era la facciata pubblica da mantenere. Ma entrambi sapevano come stavano davvero le cose.

Eppure …

Eppure le convinzioni di Sasuke e la tolleranza di Naruto non avevano fatto altro che portarli a quel punto, dove le loro opposte visioni del futuro erano collise per esplodere in dolore e parole dure e bugie e ... rabbia. Perché sì: a dispetto del fatto che a Naruto piaceva pensare non ci fosse, la rabbia,effettivamente,_ c'era_.

Come aveva potuto, Sasuke, dirgli quelle parole?! Come aveva potuto disinvoltamente calpestare la fiducia che gli aveva sempre dato? Come aveva potuto mentirgli? E poi sbattergli in faccia la bugia, come se lui non fosse stato in grado di vederla da un miglio di distanza?

Shika aveva ragione, concluse riaprendo gli occhi lentamente e abbassando le mani sulle proprie ginocchia.

Rise amaramente. E va bene.

Il Teme voleva la guerra? Gli avrebbe dato la guerra più spietata a cui avrebbe mai potuto pensare. Non avrebbe fatto prigionieri, non avrebbe esitato e non si sarebbe lasciato impietosire da nessun tentativo di riappacificazione camuffato da concessione divina che gli sarebbe venuto certamente incontro. Gli avrebbe restituito con gli interessi quello che gli aveva fatto passare in tutti quegli anni, e poi avrebbe raccolto le spoglie come si conveniva al vincitore.

_\- E quando alla fine lui capitolerà, non rinfacciare a Uchiha che ha perso, altrimenti dovrò organizzare il tuo funerale, e sarebbe una seccatura._

Fece una smorfia, ripensando alle raccomandazioni del genio.

Sperava solo che Shikamaru avesse ragione, e che non fossero in due ad aver frainteso. Perché altrimenti DAVVERO il genio avrebbe dovuto organizzare il suo funerale. O quello del Teme. E la seccatura sarebbe stata in entrambi i casi tutta di Naruto.

Cinque settimane dopo, Naruto era esausto. E Shikamaru non ancora soddisfatto.

\- Capirai immediatamente quando sarà cotto al punto giusto. – fece il verso al suddetto con una smorfia frustrata, uscendo da casa dello stratega per la trentesima volta in trentotto giorni.

\- Fosse così facile. – borbottò ficcandosi i pugni stretti nelle tasche della giacca. Una risata divertita gli scoppiò nel cervello. – E tu non ridere, bastardo di un demone.

Kurama era stato più che entusiasta di collaborare, e non aveva avuto pudore a fargli sapere quanto si stesse godendo la tortura lenta dell'Uchiha. Vederlo battuto al suo stesso gioco era la giusta ricompensa per quello che la maledetta stirpe gli doveva, aveva gioiosamente commentato il terzo giorno della guerra fredda che si stava combattendo in casa Uchiha.

Il decimo, Naruto era stato avvicinato da Sakura che, appena rientrata da una missione medica e già preoccupata oltre ogni dire dalla tensione che aveva percepito tra di loro quando era passata ad assicurarsi che non facessero più sciocchezze del solito durante il periodo di riposo che aveva imposto loro, quella mattina aveva scoperto dell'appuntamento con Ino a cui Sasuke aveva accettato di partecipare, quattro giorni prima.

Inutile dire che Sakura aveva preso la cosa per quella che era, ed era corsa ad accertarsi che il loro bastardo preferito non avesse cominciato a drogarsi a sua insaputa.

Inutile pure dire che l'interrogatorio a cui aveva sottoposto Naruto era stato lungo ed eccezionalmente efficiente, soprattutto per una neofita come lei, e che lui aveva finito per sputare tutta la miserevole verità della vita sua e del Teme in quel momento. Compresa la lite che aveva istigato il bastardo ad accettare di uscire con una Ino troppo stordita per ammettere che la sua proposta era stata intesa come battuta (questo lo aveva saputo da Sakura).

Fece una smorfia al ricordo del lungo silenzio di Sakura e poi dell'abbraccio che l'aveva avvolto e che lo aveva quasi convinto a cedere alla tentazione di mettersi a piangere. Quell'umiliazione ancora non aveva fatto pace col suo orgoglio.

Tanto più che qualche giorno dopo, Sakura l'aveva trascinato ad una riunione di emergenza con tutti i loro amici, i quali lo avevano sottoposto ad un interrogatorio ancora più … Aveva ancora gli incoraggiamenti di Sai e Kiba che gli risuonavano nelle orecchie rosse. E che Kiba parlasse di Sasuke come se fosse una donna non aiutava affatto, perché Sai gli aveva fatto da contraltare parlando di LUI come fosse una donna, e poi quei due idioti avevano iniziato a scambiarsi opinioni su come il sesso tra loro sarebbe andato e chi avrebbe urlato di più e avevano iniziato a scommettere … E poi c'erano state le ragazze! Kami-sama! LE RAGAZZE! Loro non avevano iniziato un dibattito interno! Loro avevano chiesto a LUI! E gli avevano dato dei consigli da esperte, offrendosi anche di procurargli … OH, Kami-sama!

\- Stronzo Teme. – ringhiò piano affondando il mento più profondamente nel colletto della giacca, sentendo ancora la mortificazione scaldargli le guance. Era tutta colpa sua! Tutte le cose più imbarazzanti della sua vita si dovevano a lui! Perché cavolo non poteva prendersene la responsabilità?

Ma no! Lui no! E oggi … OGGI era stato così SICURO che sarebbe stato IL giorno!

Aveva salutato i ragazzi dopo averli buttati fuori casa (diamine! In tutti gli anni della loro amicizia non li aveva mai visti così spesso come in quelle settimane! Erano tutti degli amorevoli impiccioni, e non fingevano neppure di non esserlo, e di non essere dei maledetti sadici, quando Sasuke non guardava!), litigato con Sas'ke, era andato ad allenarsi per scaricare un po' della tensione, e poi … poi era tornato a casa, solo per trovare il coinquilino accasciato nello stesso punto dove lo aveva lasciato ore prima con l'aria di essere depresso quanto lui.

Ed era stata guerra. Guerra totale, dove gli erano uscite dalle labbra tutte le frustrazioni che si erano accumulate in settimane e mesi ed ANNI. Dove era stato più sincero con Sasuke di quanto non lo fosse mai stato con se stesso. Dove se non fosse stato per Kurama, che gli aveva sussurrato di calmarsi e di _osservare_ quello che Uchiha stava facendo a se stesso e di riprendere il controllo della situazione, che il piano del suo amico stava funzionando e che il bastardo stava là là per cedere e allora avrebbero vinto loro (che cavolo! Non era questione di vincere e perdere quella!) … davvero forse avrebbe mollato tutto e si sarebbe arreso e basta.

Perché quando l'ultima domanda gli era uscita dalle labbra, e Sasuke aveva dilatato gli occhi dimostrando un terrore talmente vivo da terrorizzare anche lui, e gli aveva quasi _urlato contro_ quel "No" bisbigliato per poi _scappare_ da lui come aveva sempre fatto, Naruto in quel momento avrebbe pianto di frustrazione.

Avrebbe pianto e sarebbe corso ad abbracciare quel masochista cieco che si fingeva un sadico senza cuore e che significava così tanto per lui, e gli avrebbe detto che andava bene così, che non doveva più soffrire, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non vederlo mai più così … insicuro. Anche mentire e dire che lo considerava solo un fratello e che aveva avuto ragione lui. Anche mentire e dire che Sasuke avrebbe potuto vivere e sarebbe potuto essere più felice con un'altra persona, e che lui avrebbe gioito anche della sua falsa felicità.

Invece Kurama lo aveva fatto girare e lo aveva portato a forza in casa di Shikamaru, e lì, solo lì, Naruto era potuto crollare davanti al genio e ad una Temari inorridita, che era fuggita farfugliando qualcosa per nascondere il suo disagio per quello sfoggio di emotività virile, pregando l'amico di trovare un altro modo (qualsiasi altro modo, per pietà!) e di permettergli di porre fine a quella tortura, perché lui non ce la faceva più a veder soffrire il bastardo, perché era davvero una cosa imperdonabile far soffrire Sas'ke, e gli spezzava il cuore l'idea di essere lui il responsabile di quel dolore.

Alzò gli occhi corrucciati al profilo dell'abitazione che era sua da ormai diversi anni. - Stronzo Teme. – borbottò di nuovo, entrando. Sperava che l'idiota insonne sul tetto lo avesse sentito.

Quattro giorni di teso silenzio dopo, arrivò la missione.

Cinque giorni dopo, si stavano avvicinando all'obbiettivo, le loro comunicazioni erano ancora limitate a scarne frasi tra colleghi, e la loro squadra camminava loro intorno come se fossero trappole esplosive pronte a detonare al minimo errore. A Naruto, per la prima volta da secoli, quella tensione e quella distanza che c'era tra di loro, non interessava.

A metà della notte di sei giorni dopo, qualche minuto prima dell'inizio del loro attacco al campo nemico, una espressione pensierosa iniziò a formarsi sui lineamenti impassibili del Teme. Naruto la vide, ne riconobbe la potenziale pericolosità, ma la ignorò perché parlare al bastardo sarebbe stata interpretata da Sasuke come una concessione di resa, e lui non aveva la benché minima intenzione di concedergli il punto, ed era troppo emotivamente sfinito per affrontare quello che sarebbe sicuramente seguito. Dieci minuti dopo, mentre urlava il nome del compagno gettandosi su di lui per proteggerlo dall'esplosione, Naruto se ne pentì.

Quando aprì gli occhi la volta successiva, ammiccando contro la luce abbagliante e gemendo, Naruto si sentiva nella testa del cotone imbevuto di acido e pieno di puntine e spilli. – Nnhg. – si lamentò intendendo imprecare, attirando così l'attenzione di qualcuno che entrò nel suo campo visivo, ustionandogli ulteriormente le iridi con i propri colori brillanti.

\- Naruto. – chiamò una voce squillante. Lui grugnì. Per quanto le volesse bene, in quel momento la sua testa avrebbe preferito la presenza accanto a sé di qualche amico più silenzioso.

Portò comunque una mano al capo, cercando di tenerlo insieme, e rispose diligente – Sakura-chan …

\- Ti ricordi cosa è successo, Naruto?

Voltò piano la testa verso la voce strascicata che veniva dalla sua sinistra. – … Shika?

\- Sei in ospedale. – supplì volonterosamente il medico accarezzandogli la testa. Come se non lo avesse già capito dal fatto che loro due erano là. Naruto si tenne il pensiero per sé. Non voleva incorrere nell'ira vendicativa di Sakura, quando si sentiva già una merda di suo.

\- Ti ricordi cosa è successo? – insistette il genio.

Sospirò, coprendosi gli occhi col braccio e riflettendo. Sasuke, guerra fredda, missione … ah. Missione. Qualche dettaglio? … Troppa fatica. Scelse di rispondere con un breve – No. – riassuntivo.

Se non altro questa volta non aveva nessun braccio rotto. Mosse per sicurezza tutti e tre gli arti restanti e grugnì internamente, soddisfatto di poterlo fare.

\- Eri in missione con Uchiha. Il campo di coloro che dovevate fermare è deflagrato.

\- Oh … - ecco perché si sentiva tutto rotto … Naruto spalancò di scatto le palpebre appena chiuse, scostando il braccio per poter vedere in faccia Shikamaru. – Sasuke?!

La mano che gli premette sulla spalla tenendolo disteso era sottile e gentile, ma pesante come un'intera montagna. – Calmati. Ha un polso rotto e qualche costola ammaccata, qualche graffio che non lascerà cicatrici e un bel bernoccolo in testa, ma nulla di grave. Ora sta riposando nella stanza accanto. – Sakura sorrise, materna, facendo lenti cerchi rassicuranti sui suoi muscoli rigidi.

\- Oh … bene … - mormorò allora lui, iniziando a richiudere gli occhi e rilassandosi, solo per socchiuderli ancora una volta poco dopo, quando Shikamaru riottenne la sua attenzione con una delle affermazioni più strane che gli avesse mai sentito fare.

\- … È per questo che abbiamo deciso di passare alla prossima fase del piano. - In qualche modo, l'espressione placida di Shika e quella determinata di Sakura furono le cose che lo spaventarono di più.

\- … Eh? – riuscì a bisbigliare prima che il genio si rilanciasse pazientemente nelle spiegazioni, rinforzate dal vigoroso annuire di Sakura.

\- Nelle settimane scorse, lo abbiamo reso consapevole di cosa significhi avere la tua indifferenza e il tuo rancore. Approfitteremo di questo fortunato volgere degli eventi per terminare la sua preparazione al confronto che riporterà la pace nel villaggio.

\- … Eh?

\- Tu, Naruto, sei in coma.

Naruto ammiccò lentamente, pensando (non per la prima volta) che talvolta avere degli amici geni fosse molto stancante. - … Davvero? – e sì che non gli pareva di avere le allucinazioni. Poteva essere l'emicrania? O una illusione nemica? Forse era semplicemente un incubo strano? Uno di quelli in cui sogni di trovarti nudo con una papera nera appollaiata in testa e il cappello da Hokage a nascondere le pudenda mentre tutti attorno a te hanno l'aspetto di Kakashi-sensei, parlano come Sakura-chan e si vestono come Sai? In quel caso, avrebbe fatto meglio ad assecondare il sogno. Di solito funzionava …

\- E ci resterai per il tempo sufficiente a far capire ad Uchiha cosa significherebbe vivere senza di te.

Eh, no. Questa non poteva proprio lasciarla passare. Neppure se era un sogno. – Non per contraddirti, Shika, ma Sas'ke sa già cosa è vivere senza di me. Ci ha vissuto per anni, senza di me.

Il genio fece un sospiro stanco, incrociando le braccia al petto. – Tu eri sempre là, Naruto. Appena oltre la portata del suo braccio. Uchiha sapeva perfettamente che gli sarebbe bastato fiatare per averti quando e dove voleva.

Naruto a quel punto socchiuse gli occhi, improvvisamente sentendosi più sveglio e onestamente seccato e offeso. Lo stava facendo sembrare una ragazzina innamorata e stupida e (soprattutto) pronta ad allargare le gambe al primo schiocco delle dita del suo idolo. – Mi stai dando della fan girl?

\- No, ti sto dando dello stalker. E per carità, alla fine ha pagato, in qualche modo, quindi non posso neppure accusarti di molto. Soprattutto visti i protagonisti di questo crimine.

\- EHI! – protestò Naruto, pentendosene immediatamente vista la fitta alla testa e alla spalla destra che ne ricevette come premio. No, non aveva l'aria di essere un incubo. Gemette.

\- Sta di fatto che Uchiha è più cocciuto di quanto non avessi pensato e non ha ancora ceduto, quindi passeremo al piano B.

Una mano premuta sull'occhio sinistro che pulsava come un secondo cuore, Naruto fissò confuso il genio con l'occhio destro. – Abbiamo un piano B?

\- Ovvio che sì. In ogni buona strategia ci devono essere dei piani di riserva.

\- … E quanti piani di riserva abbiamo noi? – così, giusto per sapere e prepararsi, perché questo piano B non suonava molto intelligente, se qualcuno mai fosse stato interessato a sentire una sua opinione in merito. Cosa assolutamente non vera, pensò stanco Naruto.

Era decisamente peggio di un incubo: era la dannata realtà della sua vita.

Shikamaru infatti lo ignorò. – Sakura ora ti metterà in coma farmacologico, ed insieme, io e lei, valuteremo quando Uchiha sarà pronto ad ammettere quello che prova per te e quando perciò varrà la pena risvegliarti per proseguire verso la vostra discussione finale.

Naruto ammiccò, sempre più perplesso ed esausto. Forse era lui che non stava dietro al ragionamento dell'amico? - Ma Shika … avevi detto che dovevo portare pazienza, che ci sarebbe voluto un sacco di tempo! Perché improvvisamente tutta questa fretta?

Lo sguardo annoiato di Nara si affilò. – Perché non ne posso più di vederti piombare in casa mia in ogni momento del giorno e della notte. Non è solo una seccatura, non riesco neppure più a dormire, e Temari non si fa quasi più vedere perché ha paura che tu le scoppi a piangere su una spalla in cerca di conforto! È ora di passare alle armi pesanti, quindi Uchiha verrà convinto che tu rischi di diventare un vegetale, così si vedrà costretto a riflettere a fondo sulle sue decisioni.

In piena forma, Naruto avrebbe anche potuto contestare e protestare vigorosamente che l'esperienza gli aveva dolorosamente insegnato che la cocciutaggine del Teme poteva resistere anni, alla ragione e alla giustizia, e che quindi lui correva il rischio di rimanere addormentato per DECENNI. Avrebbe pure potuto scappare e rifugiarsi da qualche parte al sicuro dallo stressato genio, SE fosse stato in piena forma.

Attualmente, però, la sua forma era ben lontana dall'essere piena e pure a metà, perciò Naruto, dopo essersi assicurato di non aver speranza di ottenere aiuto alcuno da Sakura, annuì e sospirò, decidendo di arrendersi alla genialità di Nara e lasciar fare a lui, confidando che avesse anche pensato ad un modo per non farlo svegliare larva, più che uomo, in un futuro (augurabilmente) non troppo lontano. Sperando che l'idiozia di cui sentiva puzzare quel piano, fosse dovuta solo al mal di testa che gli stava scavando un tunnel tra gli occhi. – Ok. Seguiamo il tuo piano B.

Shikamaru non parve neppure sorpreso. Sospirò pure lui, l'aria da martire che gli era solita quando lo si costringeva a lavorare, e si sedette.

\- Bene. Kurama è sempre disponibile ad aiutarti?

Naruto ammiccò ancora, lentamente, poi mise il broncio. – Da come sta ridendo, direi di sì. – disse alla fine con tono non del tutto soddisfatto.

Shikamaru lo ignorò, limitandosi ad annuire.

– Kurama allora aiuterà Sakura a mantenere la finzione, rallentando il tuo processo di guarigione e mantenendoti in una specie di sospensione animata. Quando sarà il momento, diminuiremo le dosi degli anestetici, e lui provvederà a svegliarti. Lo può fare? – al cenno affermativo del biondo, annuì pure lui, compiaciuto. – Bene.

Sakura a quel punto sorrise e gli accarezzò la spalla con affetto. – Ti sembrerà come di esserti svegliato dopo una lunga nottata di sonno profondo. All'inizio ti sentirai confuso, ma riguadagnerai in fretta la lucidità.

\- A quel punto, - intervenne Shikamaru - non dovrai far altro che coinvolgere Uchiha in una seria discussione su quello che è successo. Sarà vulnerabile ed esausto grazie al lavoro di sfiancamento che abbiamo fatto in queste settimane e stressato da quello che gli faremo passare col tuo finto coma. Ricorda che lo scopo di tutto questo è stato proprio portare Uchiha al limite, perciò rimani concentrato ed esponigli tutto quello che non gli hai mai detto e vuoi dirgli con calma e _razionalità_, Naruto. È abituato alle tue idiozie, perciò se inizierai a urlare e a blaterare cavolate, lui si rilasserà e tu perderai il vantaggio. Ricorda che più lui sarà confuso dal tuo comportamento, più non riuscirà a leggere e prevedere le tue azioni, PIÙ tu avrai il controllo della tu sarai calmo, lui perderà il controllo, e sarà allora che riuscirai davvero ad ottenere qualcosa. Altrimenti succederà quello che è già successo in passato. Lui ti manipolerà e al massimo tu otterrai una stancante sessione di allenamento. Uchiha cercherà sicuramente di costringerti ad ammettere che ha ragione lui con la logica, perché tu non la sai usare … -/- Ehi … -/- … e non hai difese contro il suo cervello. Tu non rimbeccarlo, chiaro? Lascialo parlare, ignoralo e poi coglilo alla sprovvista con la tua sincerità. È il tuo punto forte.

Naruto si imbronciò. – Non eri tu quello che dava per scontato che sarei diventato il suo prossimo capo?

L'occhiata ricolma di stanca praticità dell'amico era decisamente offensiva. - Naruto … questo e quello sono due cose nettamente distinte. È a supplire alle lacune del capo, che servono i consiglieri.

«Invece la possibilità del capo di dare un pugno sul naso ai propri sottoposti irrispettosi era la cosa che rendeva la posizione così allettante.» pensò digrignando i denti il capo-in-divenire in questione.

\- Venti minuti. – intervenne Sakura, controllando l'orologio.

\- Basteranno. Naruto ricorderà tutto, e nel caso ti aiuterà Kurama a farlo, vero?

Decise di ignorare l'ultimo insultante dubbio nella voce di Shikamaru in favore di indagare quella improvvisa fretta.

Lui era un adulto, LUI, che sapeva passare sopra al comportamento infantile dei suoi amici geni, LUI. - Venti minuti basteranno per cosa? Perché avete fretta?

Shikamaru sospirò di nuovo. Naruto era sicuro che stesse pensando che tutta quella riluttanza e la faccenda in toto fossero una enorme seccatura.

Per parte sua, era certo che se avesse sentito anche solo un solo altro sospiro venire da lui, avrebbe raccolto tutta la forza che gli era rimasta per assicurarsi che non potesse ripetere l'irritante azione.

Per fortuna del genio, e con qualche rammarico di Naruto, fu Sakura che gli rispose: - Ho dato un sedativo a Sasuke, entro venti minuti dovrebbe svanire l'effetto. Per lui tu sei in coma da quando ti ha riportato a casa con la squadra di soccorso, ieri notte. Ho dovuto trascinarlo via a forza e minacciarlo di legarlo e dare libero accesso al suo corpo al personale femminile dell'ospedale, per convincerlo ad accettare di essere separato da te quel tanto che bastava per rimettergli a posto il polso rotto. Ora è sedato perché sono due giorni che non dorme.

\- Non dorme? – chiese perplesso Naruto. – Non è mica la prima volta che rimango ferito in una missione. E non è la prima volta che non mi sveglio ... – un sospetto gli fece aggrottare le sopracciglia e ringhiare leggermente - Che gli avete detto esattamente?

\- Niente che non abbiamo appena concordato di dirgli.

\- Ma io non avevo ancora approvato nulla! Che gli avete detto?!

\- Niente che non fosse la verità. – scrollò le spalle tranquilla Sakura, non fingendo neppure di faticare a trattenerlo disteso sul letto. – È un fatto noto che il coma non sia uno degli stati più salutari al mondo, soprattutto alla lunga. Mi sono semplicemente limitata a ricordare a Sasuke questo particolare. Il resto lo hai fatto tu non dando il minimo segno di ripresa e, anzi, tentando di aggravare la tua condizione, nonostante le cure che il team medico ti aveva prestato lungo la via di casa. Hai fatto spaventare pure me, testa di rapa. Abbiamo dovuto ridurre la pressione nel tuo cervello chirurgicamente, sai? Non azzardarti a rifarlo mai più!

\- … Mi … spiace?

\- Inutile ribadire l'ovvio, dato che non abbiamo molto tempo. Passiamo alle ultime raccomandazioni, poi Sakura e Kurama potranno iniziare il processo di narcosi. – Shikamaru pareva impaziente di andarsene.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Lui passava per vegetale, e Shika era impaziente?

\- Se ti parrà di star perdendo terreno, enfatizza il fatto che lui ti ha ferito. Qualsiasi cosa gli dirai, implica che dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa. Non accusarlo direttamente, ma digli che sai che ti ha mentito.

Naruto annuì diligentemente, senza davvero ascoltare parola per parola i consigli del genio. Ci avrebbe pensato Kurama, a ricordargli come comportarsi, no? Lo sbuffo indispettito che rispose a questa sua domanda acida direttamente nel suo cervello, gli disse che il bastardo numero due della sua vita era poco interessato a prendere parte attiva in quella noia, ora che la parte davvero divertente era finita.

«Perché? Pensi sarà una passeggiata questa ipotetica discussione?»

«Naah. Ma l'unica parte degna di nota da ora in poi sarà vedere Uchiha struggersi per te mentre tu dormi. Perciò quello che viene dopo non è che mi interessi un gran ché. Di vederlo felice non mi frega mica un cazzo, eh.»

«E di vedere felice me? Neanche di quello ti frega?»

«Ehi! Ti ho aiutato o no, fino ad ora? Quella cosa schifosa che chiami "amore" piena di paroline morbidine e zuccherose che ti hanno riempito la testa da un po' di tempo, non la voglio più vedere neanche di striscio, chiaro? Siimi grato per quello che ho già fatto e lasciami godere dell'unico divertimento che mi resta, moccioso! Non voglio neanche iniziare ad immaginare tutte le disgustose cose che potreste voler fare davanti a me, negli anni a venire! Checché tu ne pensi, io ci tengo ai miei occhi!»

Naruto trattenne un sorriso. «Lo so che lo hai fatto perché mi vuoi bene … ma è proprio per questo che potresti pure continuare ad aiutarmi, dato che ti stai divertendo così tanto alle mie spalle e che continuerai pure a farlo. Hai sentito, Shikamaru, no? Lui è convinto che mi farai da promemoria per tutte le istruzioni che mi sta dando. Anche lui pensa che tu mi voglia bene, dattebayo!»

«Chi ha mai detto quella oscenità?! Fammi uscire che insegno io un po' di pensiero logico a quell'idiota! È solo che mi sono abituato a te in tutti questi anni, tutto là! Sarebbe scomodo trovarmi un altro corpo proprio ora che abbiamo un accordo! Non mettermi in bocca merdosi sentimenti che io non ho mai detto di provare, ci siamo capiti ragazzino?!»

«Sei un vero cucciolone, sai, volpacchiotta?»

«COSA?»

\- … E mi raccomando. – oh. Si era perso di nuovo un pezzo del suo discorso. Zittì i divertenti strepiti stizziti di Kurama e riprese ad ascoltare Shikamaru, sforzandosi di prestare attenzione alle sue parole, cosa che già di suo non era il suo forte, e che la testa che pulsava e un demone che gli piagnucolava «EHI!» nell'anima non facevano nulla per rendere più facile. - Non sarà per nulla felice di sapere che hai condiviso questa cosa con me. Uchiha è molto riservato, e non capirà il motivo per cui tu possa aver sentito il bisogno di discuterne con qualcuno che non sia lui. Quindi non menzionarlo, chiaro? Non ho voglia di passare le mie giornate a guardarmi le spalle da un Uchiha sul piede di guerra. Sarebbe estremamente seccante, e tu hai esaurito la dose di seccature a voi entrambi riservate per i prossimi cinque anni, mi sono spiegato?

Concordò docilmente, mentendo senza vergogna. Col cavolo che non l'avrebbe detto a Sas'ke. Se per caso fosse venuto a saperlo per vie traverse, la sua omissione gli avrebbe guadagnato un Teme assetato di sangue. E dopo i recenti … avvenimenti … non aveva intenzione di ritrovarsi un essere rabbioso come quello a soffiargli ira e vendetta sul collo per almeno i prossimi tre mesi.

\- … poi goditela. Un Uchiha che da di matto per qualcosa di diverso dalla vendetta, è uno spettacolo per pochi eletti.

A Shika, rifletté, avrebbe fatto invece bene un po' di sale sulla coda: lo avrebbe preservato dall'impigrirsi troppo. E poi … Sasuke non avrebbe neppure cercato di ucciderlo sul serio(probabilmente). In fondo, se tutto andava bene sarebbe stato di un umore un po' troppo sereno, per provare il desiderio di ammazzare la persona che lo aveva aiutato a raggiungere questa serenità (probabilmente).

Sarebbe stata solo una piccola ritorsione innocente.

Probabilmente.

Sorrise in risposta all'amico, quasi perdendosi l'espressione improvvisamente dubbiosa del genio mentre sprofondava nel sonno indotto.


End file.
